Inquietude
by NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Almost nineteen years ago, a goddess had an argument with her father and was temporarily turned into a mortal as punishment. Now the Titan War is over and she needs to know if her family and friends are all right… but what happens when her fake vampire boyfriend finds out about the gods? Bella/Apollo.
1. I dump my vampire

**Hey! First off, I want to say that if you are worried about my other stories, no they are not being abandoned. I'm working on them, honest!**

**Okay, to everyone else - Hello! I know there are loads of 'Bella is actually a goddess and is married to one of the gods' but I really do like the Bella/Apollo pairing (not to mention Edward has been getting on my nerves more and more with every non-canon fic I read.) Also, most of the good Twilight/PJO fics aren't finished. So I decided I'd try a hand at it.  
**

**This isn't going to be particularly long (maybe 5 chapters + an epilogue) but it will be updated weekly (Sunday nights my time) and MOST DEFINITELY finished. I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Percy Jackson and the Olympians, including the characters and settings are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan respectively. I've just applied my imagination.  
**

* * *

**I dump my vampire**

I was practically dying of anxiety as I stood on a beach somewhere in Quebec, of all places.

I didn't know what would be quicker – going through the ocean or getting a car. I couldn't really focus, as my mind was frantically trying to figure out a way that I could find out what had happened, but immediately after the fight was over my father returned me to the mortal state I had been in for eighteen and half years and then ran off to Olympus. In this state I'm basically the same as one of my father's demigod children, except I'm not allowed to go to Olympus or whatever, which means that I only had one option, as Camp would be too unstable right now. I had to go back to Forks. I had to know how it all turned out – I know we won, my father told me that much during his brief return, but other than that…

Yes, Forks was definitely my best bet – and I never thought I would say that. But Charlie was in Forks, and he may have news. He wasn't a part of the war – he's only a son of a daughter of Hestia, which means that while he is much more equipped for battle than a mortal, he is no where near the level of a full demigod, and is getting a little old and creaky. Besides, he never went to Camp, not really – he's just a scout, keeping an eye out for demigods who might show up in the middle of nowhere, as the Satyrs can't be everywhere at once.

Anyway, I'm getting off track. Eventually I decided that even in my demigod-like form the sea route would be quicker, so I jumped back into the water and used the currents to guide me around the top of the continent towards Washington. While normally my bearings and sense of direction would be perfect at sea, my mind was in too much of a frazzle to be paying attention and I had no idea how long it had been. I still made my way to Washington though, and ended up near James Island. After that, it was a short swim upriver to Forks.

I have no idea what I must have looked like, rushing through the streets like a mad, wild woman, but I didn't stop to see if anyone was watching. I just ran as fast as I could to Charlie's house.

When I got there, a silver Volvo was parked across the road but I ignored it – the only car I noticed was the police cruiser, which caused me to sigh in relief. I still didn't pause though, and instead ran straight inside.

"Charlie!" I yelled the second I crashed through the door.

Edward and Alice were in the hall in less than a second – literally – but, as with the car, I barreled right past them and ran straight for the man who had been kind enough to take me in after my 'exile'.

He was in the living room, clearly having turned off the TV and stood up when he heard my yell.

"Bella," he said, taking in my rather disheveled appearance. "How quickly did you come here?"

"Doesn't matter," I gasped, grabbing his arms. "Just tell me Charlie – please, tell me you've heard something?"

Charlie's eyes widened.

"No, I thought you'd know more than I do, I-"

"I wasn't in Manhattan," I said. "I was helping to defend my home. But I don't know what happened, I haven't heard about _any_ of them-"

"Calm down," said Charlie.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" I hissed. Charlie took a step back from me, looking scared. I gasped. "Oh, Charlie, I'm sorry, I'm just really, really-"

"I know," said Charlie. "I am too."

We simply stared at each other for a while; Charlie's gaze was searching, while mine was just plain desperate. After a couple of seconds, I forced myself to take a few deep breaths.

"There," said Charlie. "That'll do. Now, I got an IM-"

"Who from?" I demanded.

"Just a second," said Charlie. "I got an IM from Katie Gardner, who said she was from the Demeter Cabin at Camp."

I nodded. I knew Katie – as I was in exile as a mortal for twenty years, my father thought it best that I learn to defend myself and sent me to camp during the summer from when I was ten to when I was sixteen. Katie had been one of my friends. I was very glad to hear that she was alive; although admittedly she was not one of those I most wanted to hear about.

"A few of the head councilors had been allocated to IM those who needed information, such as parents and the like. Apparently, you're a special case though. But she says that all is good, they won, but there were heavy casualties."

I gasped.

"No," I said. "Please say Percy is alright, _please,_ Charlie…"

"I know he survived," said Charlie with a sigh, "But I don't know what state he's in."

"Is that it?" I all but screeched. "You have to know more than that! What about the others? What about-"

"That's not all Katie said," interrupted Charlie. I quietened again. "They're coming here."

My eyes widened. I could get out only one word.

"When?"

Charlie quickly looked at his watch, then a clock.

"Now."

I took a deep breath.

"Where?"

"There's a large clearing in the forest – I suggested it as I thought it would be big enough for, uh-" Charlie glanced over my shoulder, then back at me, "- _his_ car."

My eyes widened considerably.

"He's coming?" I whispered. "He's okay?"

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Bella, you do know who we're talking about here?"

"It was a war, Charlie," I said. "You never know what is going to happen."

Charlie looked at me sadly.

"It was bad, wasn't it? I mean, down your end."

"You have no idea," I said. "It was awful. There were so many causalities, and no matter how much we pushed, more just kept on coming. It was impossible."

"No," said Charlie softly. "You won, didn't you?"

"I need to know what happened," I said firmly.

"Do you know where to go? The clearing is ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station."

"I know it," I said, nodding. That was where the Cullens went to play baseball.

"Do you need a lift or-"

"I got it," I said, but then I began to reconsider. The truck wasn't very fast, and there was no way I was going to run – I didn't have enough energy left for that, and I'd eaten my last square of ambrosia when I was somewhere near Alaska. "On second thoughts… could I borrow your cruiser?"

"I'll take you." At the sound of a third voice entering the conversation, my head snapped to the source to see the two vampires still standing in the doorway. I'd completely forgotten they were there, which was very unlike me.

Alice looked upset about something, although what, I wasn't sure. Edward's face, on the other hand, was completely stony, and his eyes were blank. It was him who had spoken.

"No offense, Edward," said Charlie, "But Bella really needs to get to the clearing as soon as possible. She can't afford any delays-"

"I understand," he said. "My car is a lot faster than hers, and this way she doesn't have to take the cruiser."

"Whatever!" I snapped, dashing to the door. "I have to go, I need to go _right now_!"

By then I was running down the hall and it wasn't long before I wrenched the front door open and sprinted to the Volvo. In reality it would have been smarter to take the cruiser and just drive myself, but I was so frantic that I felt if Edward and Charlie wasted one more second of my time by arguing I would simply explode.

Edward and Alice came walking out of the door, as slow as you please, seemly arguing about something.

"Come on!" I screamed. Edward looked up at me, a dark look passing over his face. "Please, Edward – I have to go _now_!"

He gave one more look to Alice, who nodded, and then walked over to the car, unlocked it, and casually got inside. I slid into the passenger seat at a much faster pace.

"You know where we're going, right?" I asked. He nodded, and started the ignition. "I have to get there as fast as I can, _please_ Edward, I need to!"

He nodded again and pulled away from the curb. The moment the car started to move I felt a small piece of panic in my chest, a fear that he would drive in the complete opposite direction. However, he did begin driving the way I wanted to go, and he drove fast.

I was unable to sit still, and found myself fidgeting and shifting constantly. Edward didn't say a thing, but I was too anxious to notice.

Unfortunately, however, it turned out that my second of panic had not been so irrational, for the moment we were away from the town Edward pulled over.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. "Keep going!"

He ignored me, and instead asked:

"What's going on, Bella?"

"I need to move," I groaned. "I have to go…"

I tried to get out of the door so I could run – I didn't care how tired I was, this was more important – but I found he had locked them.

"Let me out!" I yelled. "Let me out of here, I have to see-"

"Percy, yes," said Edward. He turned slightly and gripped my wrist. "But I am _not_ letting you leave until you have explained this to me."

"So you're the only one who's allowed to leave?" I asked. I knew it was a low blow, but at that point I was practically past caring.

He winced.

"Bella-"

"No! You say you love me, but you lock me up in a car like a prisoner and prevent me from going to see-"

"Bella!"

"Edward, let me out! This is a matter of Life and Death!"

"You were gone for nearly a month, Bella!" he yelled.

"But that's-"

"A MONTH! We went hunting, and one night Alice gets scared because your future disappeared! I don't mean it went black, like with the wolves, I mean she felt _nothing at all_. And when we get back you're gone but Charlie is acting like nothing is wrong, even though in his mind he seems to be so anxious he can't even think properly, and meanwhile there's a freak storm system killing thousands of people, and now you show up out of the blue looking like you've run all the way from hell, stay for one conversation and then tell me you need to meet with a group of people I've never even heard of, and expect me to just deliver you to them? I don't think so!"

"I just need to-"

"Bella, your eyes are green," he growled. I froze. Damn. Father didn't change my eye colour… he must have been in a huge hurry… it's not like him to make a mistake like this. That just served to make me all the more anxious. But Edward wasn't finished. "_Green_. How did that happen?"

I simply glared at him.

"Your future still hasn't come back, you know," he hissed. "Even when you were in Charlie's, Alice still couldn't see you. Why is that, Bella?"

"Why do you even care?" I spat.

"Excuse me?" he recoiled.

"You clearly don't love _me_ – if you did, you wouldn't be holding me back here! So why the hell do you act like you're trying to save my life from something you have _no clue about_ while you're actually causing me to practically die on the inside? Who the hell gave you the right to destroy my life?"

Edward looked stunned. I momentarily forced my focus onto a more productive concept than stress – getting the Hades out of this damn car. Yes, provoking him may cause me to be chucked through the window, but hey, that's what I was aiming for.

"The whole time I've been with you all you've done is control me," I hissed. "You try to tell me who I should be friends with and then you try and keep me away from anything even vaguely exciting, but I let that pass because I thought that it was just you doing what you thought was best for me and maybe I could help you change. But this – this is over the line. Edward Cullen, if I am not in the clearing that Charlie mentioned within the next five minutes, I will get away from here my _own_ way, and you can expect to never see nor hear of me, ever again."

I realised now I would be able to get out of the car – one swipe with a knife at the window should do it. The only problem would be out running Edward. Realistically, the only solution was destroy him – I could simply take him apart to slow him down, but that would take to long. I needed to get _moving_, and I'll be damned if I get slowed up even more by this moronic creature – even if he _did_ interest me mere weeks ago.

Edward was stunned. He clearly didn't think I would go that far. He stared at me for a few seconds, then sighed.

"Fine," he said. "You win. But we _will_ be talking about this later."

_Yeah_, I thought_, sure. _

Rather than starting up the car like I expected him too, Edward unlocked the car doors. The moment he did I was out of there, and running into the forest. Like I had predicted earlier, however, he caught up in a second. He didn't try to stop me though – he gestured for me climb onto his back.

I hesitated this time – of course I did. I was afraid he'd head in the completely wrong direction – and this time I had more of a reason to.

"Remember what I said," I growled. He simply nodded, so I got onto his back, and then he began to run.

We arrived at the clearing in only a few minutes, and the moment Edward stepped into the open I was off his back.

But no one was there.

"Life or death, huh?" asked Edward snidely.

I swear that if I weren't a mortal-type-thing right now, he'd have been turned into a fish a long time ago.

"I think it would be better if you left now," I said.

"No," said Edward, "No matter what's gotten into your head recently, I _do_ love you, and I will not leave you out here on your own."

"Suit yourself," I said, shrugging. He seemed surprised I gave in so easily. "But don't blame me if you don't like what you see."

I didn't know what I was expecting, but I remembered what Charlie said and glanced up at the sky. There was nothing out of the ordinary there – I couldn't even _see_ the sun, due to the clouds.

I sighed, and looked back down – just in time, too, because that was when a figure stepped out of the shadows on the other side of the clearing.

I heard Edward's intake of breath behind me – of course, it must be disconcerting to a vampire to be snuck up on like that – but, as I had been doing lately, I completely ignored him and ran across to the dark figure, who was now leaning on a tree in what appeared to be exhaustion.

"Nico!" I yelled. He looked up at me just as I reached him, and grinned.

"Hey Ella." He moved towards me but stumbled, and I reached forward to catch him.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," he said, "Just a little tired. New York is quite a distance from here, you know, and I did just fight in a battle not that long ago."

I nodded. Boy did I know. While Shadow Travel is quick, it probably would have taken more out of Nico than swimming did for me in this form. The main factor of my tiredness at the moment was mainly lack of sleep. But now that I knew he was fine, I had other priorities.

"Nico," I said, tightening my grip on him, "What about the others? Where are they – why are you by yourself?"

"As I said, it's a long way – I wouldn't have been able to bring anyone else without passing out, and Mrs O'Leary was injured in the fight."

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"We couldn't heal her the normal way because, well, we haven't ever tried to heal a hellhound before. But Chiron said she'll be fine."

"So Chiron's fine too?" I asked, desperately.

"Yes, Apollo healed him after he was injured."

"So that means-"

"Ella," said Nico, "Just stop with the questions, okay? They'll be here soon – they just sent me this way earlier because Charlie IM'd Katie and said you were in a massive spazz."

I sighed, and just stared at him for a moment. He looked fine enough, so I figured that nothing completely horrible could have happened.

I was about to ask him how he'd been during the fight when I was interrupted. A cold hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from Nico and around behind a marble body.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

"He smells like death," growled Edward, his face twisted into a ferocious snarl. Well, it would seem ferocious to _most_ people.

Nico, however, regarded him coolly and said:

"You didn't tell me you'd met a vampire, Ella. I thought that was more my forte."

Edward flinched.

"Well, I hadn't actually met him the last time I saw you," I said. I tried to pull away from Edward but I wasn't able to.

"Hmm," said Nico. "I can take care of him if you'd like."

He moved to pull out his sword, but I stopped him.

"No, Nico, don't. I just found out you weren't injured, I don't want you to get hurt now."

"Don't you think I could take him?" he asked, insulted.

"I know you could," I said, causing Edward to stiffen. "But you're tired right now, and I have more important things to worry about."

Edward finally let go of me, and the moment he did I quickly moved across to stand next to Nico.

"I could still take him," he muttered.

"You insolent human," growled Edward, "you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"That might be true, if I actually were a human," said Nico, rolling his eyes. Edward snarled again, and then turned to me.

"You didn't answer before, but I _demand_ that you do now! You told me this was a life or death situation but it really doesn't seem like it. Bella, your eyes are green, you're talking to a boy who smells just like death, who calls you a different name and claims to not be human and you're speaking in ways that make no sense! You seem to have deluded yourself that you were in a war, for heaven's sake! So tell me what's going on, right now!"

We glared at each other for a moment, but Nico broke the silence.

"Aw, man, you've done it now. You want my advice, vampire? Duck and run. Immediately," he said, clearly remembering my independent flair. I _hate_ being told what to do.

"I told you that you wouldn't like what you saw if you stayed," I said, "But right now you are going too far. How dare you say that I am _deluded_ – I spent the past few weeks fighting for my life and my home, and you have the audacity to call me deluded? I don't think so." Edward opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't give him the chance. "As for who Nico is and why my eyes are a different colour to what you're used to – I don't see how that is _any_ of your business."

"_You _are my business," said Edward.

"You shouldn't have said that," taunted Nico.

I just stared at the vampire for a second, deciding what to say. In the end, I settled for something short, sharp and to the point.

"Stay away from me."

Then, I turned back to Nico.

"How long will they be?"

"Not too long," he said with a grin. "They're taking the Chariot."

"Oh yeah," I said, grinning.

"Hey, Ella," said Nico, "I know he's a jerk and all, but – actually, no, that's my reason. Why the hell are you with him?" He gestured towards Edward.

"I was curious," I said, shrugging. "I'd never been with a vampire before, and this particular coven are actually nice. Alice is brilliant, anyway, and Esme is really sweet. If I could have taken my pick I'd have gone with Emmett – if you met him you'd understand. But Edward was the only one free."

"Ah, your rules," said Nico over Edward's hurt gasp. "You know, anyone else of your, erm, _standing_ – especially the ones above – would have just gone in anyway."

"If you saw them-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'd understand. But still."

"They're really close Nico," I said, "I wouldn't have been able to break them apart even if I wanted to. Anyway, I think I know a certain member of the family who might have murdered me if I _did_ try."

"Yeah, and then we'd have another war on our hands," muttered Nico. "Honestly, I have no idea how you do it. It's like people either love you or they absolutely hate you. You're like Percy!"

"We have a gift," I said, winking at him.

I have a feeling that conversation might have gone on for a while if it weren't for the bright light and warmth that suddenly entered the clearing. Nico and I threw our arms up to shield our eyes, lowering them the moment the glow subsided. On the grass in front of us sat a bright red, slightly glowing Hummer limousine. I heard Edward gasp once more – honestly, he should stop doing that, it's distracting – but I managed to ignore him and kept my eyes on the doors.

Finally, the back door opened rather suddenly and a group of teenagers fell out and tumbled onto the ground.

"You Kelp Head!" someone yelled, "I _told_ you I knew how to open it! But did you listen? No!"

"Percy!" I yelled, and began running forward. One of the figures detached himself from the others and began to move toward me, too. I _was_ aiming for a hug, but we ended up just crashing into each other.

"Ow!" I yelled. "What the Hades, Perce, you're like a rock!"

"Sorry, Ella," he said, grinning.

I forced myself back on topic.

"Are you alright?" I asked, grabbing him and running my hands down his arms looking for broken bones or something. He looked completely different from when I'd last seen him, which was ridiculous as the last time I'd seen him was just after he'd blown up the Princess Andromeda – only a few days ago. But I suppose war does that to a person.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "I, um, went for a little dip in a certain underground river."

I stared at him for a moment. Oh. _Oh_.

"You didn't," I whispered. He nodded. "You _idiot_! You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't," said Percy, "And we _all_ would have been killed if I hadn't done what I did. Anyway, it was all Nico's idea."

I simply pulled in him into a hug.

"At least you're alright," I said. Finally. Now that was one less person I had to stress about.

Behind me I heard Nico say,

"Oh, shut up. He's only her brother!" Words I assumed were directed at Edward. It didn't really matter, but it reminded me that there were others here. I looked up to see who else had been in the Sun Chariot and saw three others.

"Thalia!" I yelled. "Annabeth! Grover!"

"Hey, Ella," they said.

"Why are you all here?" I asked. "Surely you have better things to be doing?"

"Well, yeah," said Thalia. Annabeth elbowed her in the gut. "I mean, um, Chiron said you were completely freaking and that you would need reassurance that we were all not dead."

"Don't even try to deny it, Ella," said Annabeth, "I remember what you were like after any of our quests!"

Ugh, don't remind me. I had never been allowed on a quest as, even though Father had put me in this form, I was still technically a Goddess, albeit a minor one, as per usual and therefore am not allowed to 'interfere'. That meant I never knew if I would see them all come back alive or not, and I always got rather stressed out.

"Okay, fine," I said. "I'm glad you're here."

They all grinned at me, and Grover let out a little bleat. I was glad they were all okay, but… there was still someone missing. I glanced back at the Sun Chariot, and then at Percy.

"Where's…"

"He's still in there," he said, grinning. "He said he wanted to 'prep', or something. I don't get why."

I rolled my eyes, once again beginning to fidget, although this was for an entirely different reason than before.

"Oh, give them a break, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, rolling her eyes, "They haven't seen each other for nearly nineteen years."

Yeah, and I wasn't supposed to see him for another six and a bit years. So why was he here? To be honest, I didn't really care.

I stopped listening to their conversation at that point though, because that was when the driver's side door of the limousine opened, and _he_ stepped out, running a hand through his blonde hair and smirking like he didn't have a care in the world.

The moment I saw him, it was like my body switched to autopilot. My legs made me run toward him, and my arms threw themselves around his neck. I immediately pressed my lips to his, and he responded just as fast, pulling me closer to him. We kissed for several minutes, but due to my pathetic sort-of-mortal form we had to slow down lest I suffocate myself. I continued to hold on to him, though, and kept peppering his face with kisses.

"I _knew_ you would miss me," he said, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes at him. That was just _so_ Apollo.

"You're alright, aren't you?" I asked. "I heard what happened to Dionysus and Hephaestus, but I hadn't heard anything since then and-"

"That's insulting, Elle," he said. "Do you really think the big bad Typhon could have done something to me?"

"That doesn't matter!" I exclaimed, and then more quietly I added, "I was just worried about you."

His expression softened, the cocky, arrogant mask slipping away.

"We're all fine," he said. "I healed Hephaestus after we'd dealt with Typhon, and Artemis found Dionysus not long after that. Every one of us is perfectly fine."

"What about the demigods?" I asked, glancing behind me at the others.

"We suffered heavy losses," sighed Annabeth.

"Who?" I demanded.

"So many," said Percy. "We lost Silena and Michael… and so many others. There would have been an awful lot more if Hades hadn't arrived at the very end."

"He's claiming he only did it to reduce the backlog in the Underworld," said Nico, smirking, "But don't believe it for a second."

"We lost hunters as well," said Thalia,

I would have asked about the nature spirits too, but they all looked so distraught – especially Grover, who was being quieter than I'd ever known him to be – I thought I'd better leave it.

"Hey," said Apollo, "It's a sad time, but it's also a time for celebration."

"That's true," said Thalia.

"Besides," said Percy, smirking, "wasn't there something you were so excited to tell Ella about earlier?"

"I know," said Apollo indignantly. "I haven't forgotten anything."

"Sure…" muttered Annabeth.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"Your father is ending your punishment as a reward for your services in defending Atlantis," said Apollo. "Similarly, Dionysus' punishment is being reduced by fifty years. That's another reason why I'm here – Poseidon wants you to meet him on Olympus rather than in the ocean."

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed, excited. But then my face fell. "Although, that means that I won't get to say goodbye to Charlie! Nor Alice, Esme and Carlisle. They've been so kind to me the past year and a half."

"They might not want to see you now," said Nico. I looked around and realised he was right. Edward was nowhere to be seen – he had probably run off and informed his coven about me by now.

Apollo sighed.

"Great. Just great."

"What?" I asked.

"Apart from when Hades and Aphrodite created them, we haven't really had any interaction with vampires," said Apollo. I nodded – I knew this already. "But now that one of them has seen us and has probably told his coven, we might have to bring them in."

"You don't mean…"

"Yep."

"That'll be interesting," said Nico. "Any chance I can watch?"

"We need to get back to camp," said Annabeth, "So it's unlikely."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to help the Hunters regroup when we get back," said Thalia.

"I'll be needed at the council," added Grover.

"And I doubt they'll let us back up there now anyway," said Percy. Okay, now I'm curious. Since when was Grover on the Council of Cloven Elders?

"I wasn't actually expecting an answer," said Nico, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I have a cabin to build."

With that, Apollo gave me one more kiss and then ordered everyone into the Sun Chariot. I decided to sit in the back with the demigods and Grover rather than in the front with Apollo, as if I was going back into my proper form I wouldn't get to spend much more time with them, with the old laws being what they are. The only reason I had interacted with them so much recently is because my father had allowed me to attend Camp Half Blood.

On the flight to Olympus, the five of them recounted the entire story to me. It was long, but we had plenty of time – the distance from Washington to New York is rather large when you're only able to fly west. What they told me was amazing – the way that Percy had taken charge, the way they'd defended the bridges and then Manhattan, when Percy, with the aid of the satyrs and nature spirits, defeated Hyperion was simply incredible. I was very glad to hear it was our father and the Cyclopes that turned the tide of the battle against Typhon – especially as when he'd left the battle against Oceanus had gotten much, much worse. It was nice to know that all the sacrifices of that last hour or so were not in vain. I was sad to hear that Luke had died, although more for my cousin Hermes than anything else, though it was great that he had died a hero's death in the end.

One of things I heard that I was most happy about, however, was that Percy and Annabeth had _finally_ gotten their act together and become a couple. I could picture Aphrodite jumping up and down in glee.

We finally got there, though, and made one stop at Camp Half Blood.

"I'll miss you guys," I said.

"Calm down, Ella, it's not like you'll never see us again," said Thalia, rolling her eyes.

Hmm, I suppose that's true. Artemis is Apollo's twin after all, even if they do argue all the time.

"I'll visit you at Atlantis at some point, I hope," said Percy. "I want to see it when it isn't in the middle of the battle."

"I'll try to talk to father for you," I said, giving him a hug.

"Bye Ella," said Annabeth. "Maybe you can come down – or up, depending on where you're staying – and design your own cabin for camp."

"Maybe," I said, smiling at her. It would be cool to have a cabin. I don't have any demigods at the moment, though; being in exile as a mortal I obviously hadn't given birth to any in the last nineteen years, and my last one, a beautiful young boy named Reece, was killed by a hellhound along with a young satyr when he was trying to make his way to camp when he was only eight years old. I might be only a minor goddess, and for the most part my children are able to live in peace, but not all are so lucky.

On that happy note, I finished saying goodbye to the demigods, hoping along with them that I would get to see them soon, and then I got back into the Sun Chariot – which now was back in the form of Apollo's favorite Maserati – and we were off again.

When we got to Olympus, we headed straight for the throne room. While we walked, I found myself staring around in horror. The place had obviously been cleared up since the battle as there was a distinct lack of rubble, but it was still pretty horrific. There were large chunks out of buildings – many had been destroyed entirely – and several statues were still lying all over the floor in pieces, as if the spirits and others which were pottering around and cleaning up were afraid to move them without the god's or goddess' consent. I remembered that Annabeth had been named the Chief Architect of Olympus, and grinned. She had her work cut out for her, but I was sure she'd do a brilliant job.

When we got to the Hall of Gods, it was to find it immaculate. I figured that was probably one place Hera refused to have changed. The inside was a little roughed up, but from what Percy had told me, the thrones must have been done up because they were perfect now.

All the gods were there apart from Dionysus, who I figured was either recuperating or back at Camp Half Blood. Even Hephaestus was there, although he did look a little worse for wear after his ordeal. When we walked in, Apollo grew to his usual size and went straight to his throne. I stayed where I was.

"Isiobella, Goddess of the waves. Back at last are we?" asked Zeus in his thunderous voice.

I nodded.

My father, Poseidon, stood and came towards me, thankfully downsizing a little. He stood in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. As he did, I felt my powers come flowing back into my body, and I grinned. I felt ecstatic, and all my tiredness just seemed to disappear. Even though, this time, I had only been in mortal form for what I figured to only be a few days, it still felt as amazing as it had last time.

The moment the power flow stopped and I was back to my full strength, I changed my appearance to my natural form, with black hair and green eyes like my father, tanned skin and a face thinner than the one I had worn as Bella Swan. I also looked a little younger.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," said Poseidon, smirking. "No more tsunamis killing innocent people – you've got to have _some_ sort of reason first."

I knew it would be pointless to mention that I only got angry because we'd been in an argument and that he _had_ caused an earthquake before my tsunami came along. He'd either get angry again or completely ignore it. So I simply told him that yes, I had learned my lesson. Then he returned to his throne.

I am not one of the Twelve, so I don't have my own throne – not on Olympus, anyway. This left me standing kind of awkwardly while the discussions began.

"Right," said Zeus, "Apollo, you said there is something we need to discuss."

"I think Elle would be the best person to explain," said Apollo.

"What?" asked Artemis, smirking. "Are you saying that someone is better than you at doing something?"

I very nearly laughed at the expression on Apollo's face, but I managed to keep it in. Hermes didn't though.

"That's not what I meant," said Apollo indignantly, causing Hermes to laugh again. "She's the one who, well, for lack of a better word, caused this, so I think she had better explain."

"Go on then, Ella," said Zeus, thankfully using the name I preferred over my own. Seriously, who names their kid _Isiobella_? Oh well, I suppose I'm luckier than my older sisters.

I sighed, sensing that I might get in trouble again for this.

"During my seventeenth year in exile, I decided to go and live in the town of Forks with Charlie. While I was there, I met these vampires…" I continued to explain, watching the expressions of the Olympians grow more and more serious as time went on. Only Apollo remained casual, knowing this already, though, as I guessed, Aphrodite did seem happier when I mentioned the three happy couples in the Cullen family. "… but he left just after Apollo and the demigods arrived."

There was silence for a moment before Zeus spoke up.

"Well, this is a problem."

Indeed. Vampires are strong. Luckily, they did not know of our existence. If they did, there is no doubt that they would target our children, and that some of them at least would attempt to attack Olympus. We would be able to destroy them of course, but at what cost?

"We need to bring them in," said Athena. "The best way to go about this is to talk to them. There is no need to destroy them if we can get their solemn oath that they will not be a threat to us."

"They would not attack us," I said. "They are a very peaceful coven."

"Either way, they could tell someone about us," she replied. "We can't afford word reaching the ears of other vampires, especially not that coven they call the Volturi."

"Did the vampire that saw the Sun Chariot know what you are?" asked Hephaestus.

"I'm not sure," I said. "He has the ability to read minds, but he couldn't read me so I don't think he can read the minds of the gods. He could only partially read Charlie's mind, so it is likely he couldn't read the minds of the demigods either, although I have no idea whether he would be able to read the mind of a satyr or not, and Grover was there. Other than that, Charlie and I were careful with what we said, and I am fairly certain that I didn't mention anything that was particular to us until I saw Apollo, by which time he had already left."

"But he might have seen us through the mind of the satyr," sighed Demeter.

"So we _do_ need to bring them in," said Athena.

"Where, though?" asked Ares. "Surely you aren't considering bringing them here? We can't afford them knowing where Olympus is."

"Where else?" asked Zeus. "We need to stay here at the moment, it is too close to the battle to be able to leave." As he said this, he glanced at Athena, who nodded in approval. "As such, we need to bring them here. One of us shall have to go to collect them, and then transport them here. That way, they will not know that the entrance is in the Empire State building, and they will not be able to return. Poseidon, are you able to stay here for this?"

"Yes," replied father. "Amphitrite and Triton have everything under control in Atlantis at the moment. I should be able to stay here for a little while longer."

"Good. Hermes, if you could go and collect them…"

"Why me?" groaned Hermes. "I have a backlog of messages already."

"You are the fastest," replied Zeus.

"There are seven of them," said Hermes. "I won't be very fast with that many."

"Fine, then," said Zeus. "Ella will accompany you."

"I will?" I said, stunned.

"You know them best," said Zeus, "and therefore you would have the best chance of convincing them to come."

"I doubt they want anything more to do with me," I said.

"You shall change your appearance to something they will not recognise," said Zeus. "Then you can inform Hermes of the best way of convincing them to come."

"They will recognise my voice," I said. I wasn't necessarily trying to get out of going, as I knew that what he was saying was right – I did know them best. But I needed them to know how likely it was that they would realise it was me.

"Change your voice," said Zeus. "And perhaps pretend you don't know how to speak English."

"And my scent?"

This time it was my father who spoke.

"You have been returned to your godly form – your blood is now ichor, rather than the red blood that runs through the veins of mortals. Your scent will be very different to them."

"Alright then," I said, pretty sure this covered all the bases. "When do we leave?"

"Hey, I haven't agreed to this yet!" exclaimed Hermes.

"It shouldn't take long," said Zeus.

"You guys have no appreciation for my job," muttered Hermes. "But fine. Just let me ask Iris if she'll do a little bit of extra work while I'm gone."

"Fair enough," said Zeus, "But the both of you will leave in an hours time. We can't afford to have them tell anyone else about us, especially not now. We will all meet back here before the vampires arrive. Hermes-" he paused when he received a glare, "-sorry, _Hephaestus_, could you please inform Dionysus? Other than that, everyone can go."

We all nodded, and then the gods dispersed. Most of them simply wandered off, but Hermes sprinted away, clearly intending to find Iris before we left. Hephaestus was grumbling about being used as a lackey, while Aphrodite grabbed Ares and dragged him away, chatting about hoping to see the love between the couples while Ares talked back at her about hoping to be able to fight one of them.

Apollo came up to me and took my arm before pulling me out of the Hall and towards his home.

There's an awful lot you can get done in an hour... and we had nineteen years to make up for.

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**And I'll hopefully see you next week for chapter 2!**


	2. I threaten Edward with bunnies

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! But first I want to say thanks to the four of you who reviewed, I love getting reviews, they give me warm fuzzies. :) Of course I also enjoy constructive criticism if anyone has any advice to make the story better. Also, a million thanks to all you guys who favorited or followed. It's nice to know some people are enjoying it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight and Percy Jackson and the Olympians, including the characters and settings are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan respectively. I've just applied my imagination.**

* * *

_******Note:** Dialogue which is underlined, "Like this," indicates that the characters are speaking in Ancient Greek. Any other languages spoken will have the translation immediately after it. (And sorry if these are slightly wrong, I only speak English and so had to resort to Google translate. If they aren't right and you wish to correct me, please do so.)******  
**_

* * *

**I threaten Edward with bunnies**

Fifty-seven minutes later and I was rushing toward the Hall of the Gods, pulling my hair into a pony tail as I went in an attempt to make it look a little less ruffled.

I made it just before the hour was up, causing Hermes to roll his eyes. I had decided to just keep my looks the way they were – it was very different to Bella Swan after all, and this way I wouldn't have to change when we came back here.

"Ready?" asked Hermes.

"Yep," I said. "You know where to go?"

"Who do you take me for?"

With that, we both morphed into our true forms and teleported to Forks. It felt so good to be able to finally transport myself in this way. It had been on my mind the entire swim from Quebec to Forks, albeit slightly overshadowed by my worry.

We had agreed to meet at the end of the Cullen's driveway. I wasn't sure if they could hear this far, but even if they could, it would give them at least a little warning. They would be able to hear us coming as we walked to the house. I remembered how frantic Edward had been when Nico seemed to appear out of thin air back in the baseball clearing.

It was the middle of the night by now, probably in the early hours of the morning. It had been about midmorning when I left Forks with Apollo if I recall correctly, so it had almost been a full day since Edward had seen us.

"It's going to be a bit of a walk," I said, speaking in Ancient Greek just in case they _could _hear this far. I'm fairly certain that not even the vampires would have any reason to learn Ancient Greek, unless Aro taught Carlisle while he was in Volterra, but that's unlikely. He seemed to speak Italian these days.

"Never been afraid of a walk_,_" said Hermes. We began to go down the drive. "So, how do you think is the best way to go about this? Blunt? Long-winded?"

"I think we should try to make them curious first," I said. "You know, do things that humans would be unable to do. Maybe at first we can pretend to be there to just ask what Edward thinks he saw, rather than to take them with us."

"Why?" asked Hermes. "Why can't we just tell them who we are? They're vampires, right? They are older than the mortals we normally have to deal with."

"No," I said, "not really. Carlisle is the oldest, and he was born only about three hundred and sixty years ago. None of them will believe immediately. But if we make them think that we aren't human first, and then do something that they will find interesting, they will be curious to know what we are and then we will have a better chance of them believing."

Hermes nodded.

"I'm surprised you're so curious," I said, grinning. "Normally you'd just wing it."

"I really am incredibly busy at the moment," he said, sighing. "I need to do this as quick as possible. Besides, it's nice to know more about the vampires you've been dealing with the past few months. You are my cousin after all."

I grinned at him. Other than my father and Apollo, Hermes was the Olympian I got on best with. He was the one I had the most contact with – as the messenger of the gods, he was the only one who could go everywhere, so he was able to visit Atlantis every now and then – and we loved each other as siblings, even though I wasn't an Olympian myself.

It didn't take us too long to get to the house, but when we did I was a little shocked. All of the vampires bar Edward were on the porch, with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie standing in defensive positions. Hermes glanced at me, but I held my hands up.

"This is all yours, buddy." As I spoke, the vampires flinched. It would seem I was right – none of them knew which language I was speaking in.

"Thanks a lot," muttered Hermes. Then he moved forward, holding his hands in front of him, palms up, in a non-threatening way. Then he spoke in a pleasant tone. "Hello, I assume you're the Cullen family?"

The Cullens seemed a little surprised, as if they didn't expect him to be able to speak English. Then Carlisle moved in front of the rest of his family.

"Might I ask who you are, and what you are doing here?" he asked.

"That's Carlisle, the leader," I whispered. Hermes nodded at me.

"We have a matter that needs to be discussed," he said, ignoring Carlisle's first question. "It involves your son, Edward."

Back on the porch Esme stiffened, and Alice's expression became one of horror. Jasper and Rose snarled, while Emmett simply crouched a little lower. Carlisle, on the other hand, smiled, albeit tightly.

"He hasn't done anything wrong," said Hermes, quickly. "We just need to talk to him."

"Does this have anything to do with Bella?" asked Alice.

Thankfully, I managed to keep my face composed. I stared at her, and spoke like I was speaking at her.

"You have to pretend you don't know me," I said. "They probably won't talk to us otherwise."

"I _can_ improvise, you know," sighed Hermes. "You act like I'm helpless. But never mind – I'll pretend I'm translating."

"Sure," I said, looking at him. I spoke more so the Cullens would think I was replying than for the point of talking to Hermes. They had begun to look more and more confused during our exchange.

Hermes gestured to me.

"She is asking whether by 'Bella' you mean my cousin," said Hermes.

"Why can't she ask herself?" asked Alice.

"She won't speak English," said Hermes. I hoped they wouldn't notice that he'd said _won't_ rather than _can't_. If they did, they didn't comment on it.

"Then to answer your question," said Carlisle, "The Bella that Alice was asking about is Isabella Swan, and as far as we know both her parents were only children."

"Apparently 'Bella's' parents have no siblings," said Hermes, keeping up appearances. I nodded at him, and then he turned back to Carlisle. "I don't know this 'Bella Swan' of yours, but we do need to talk to you."

"This is good," I whispered, watching Carlisle. "He is curious to know what we are, and why we need to talk to Edward if not about Bella. He will probably ask what we are soon."

Hermes nodded at me.

"What did she just say?" demanded Rose, speaking for the first time since we arrived.

"She was just reminding me that we are on a schedule," said Hermes. "Please, let us talk to you. You have my solemn oath that we do not mean any harm."

"Jasper?" asked Carlisle.

"He was being very truthful when he said that," said Jasper.

"Well, we _are_ in a hurry," said Hermes.

Yeah, you and me both, Hermes. I don't want to be in Forks any longer than necessary, although I do intend to come back to thank Charlie. I left his house kind of suddenly.

But the vampires still looked skeptical.

"Mention numbers," I said, this time pretending to talk to Carlisle. "Even though they seem very civilised, they still have an animal wildness inside. A reminder that they outnumber us seven to two will calm them. They believe they are stronger than us after all."

"She says that you have little to fear," 'translated' Hermes. "You outnumber us, and you're vampires. Even if we did attack you – what chance would we have?"

Again, all truths, albeit misleading ones. They were a little shocked that we knew who they were, but other than that seemed to settle a little.

"Very well then," said Carlisle. "We will talk in the living room."

Jasper refused to turn his back to us and Rosalie didn't seem happy, but other than that they all went inside, albeit a little warily, with us following.

In the living room we found Edward, sitting alone on an armchair with his head in his hands. We sat together on the love seat, doing our best to look non-threatening, while the vampires took up different positions in the room – Rose on the other armchair, with Emmett sprawled at her feet, Alice leaning against the wall by the TV and Jasper standing not far from the love seat, subtly positioned between us and Alice. Carlisle also sat on the love seat next to Hermes, and Esme perched on the arm next to him.

"I see what you meant," muttered Hermes. "Aphrodite will love these guys."

I grinned.

"Could you please speak in English?" asked Rose snidely. "We would all like to understand, you see."

Hermes sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Right," he started. "We need to talk to Edward. I assume that you?" He looked at said vampire, who lifted his head.

"Why?" his voice was not the soft, smooth tone I was used to. It was rougher, harsher – if he were human, I'd say he'd been crying.

Was that because of me? I hoped not. I'd only been with him like I figured a teenage human would with her first boyfriend. Maybe I'd overdone it a little… or maybe he'd gotten the wrong idea when I'd rescued him from Italy. That was when he'd proposed to me, after all.

Hermes seemed to be thinking what to say. He glanced at me, and I nodded minutely. I knew he'd see it and understand. Then, for the vampire's benefit, I shrugged and pretended to look confused. After all, I wasn't supposed to be able to understand them.

"An… incident came to our attention yesterday morning," said Hermes. "It turns out that my brother was the perpetrator, actually. But we were just wondering if you could tell us what it was you saw."

"What do mean?" said Edward, frowning. I sighed. Great. Now Hermes was going to have to give out more information.

"Yesterday, at approximately… nine am?" He glanced at me for confirmation. I raised one of my eyebrows, and then he understood.

"This is annoying," he muttered.

"Yeah," I said. "But yes, it was about then."

"Yes, at about 9 am, though we aren't positive," said Hermes, "My brother, for lack of a better word, visited a large clearing a few miles from here, and you, Edward, was apparently present. I also have information that you, Alice, were also involved, but I don't quite know how."

"I wasn't really," said Alice. "I just… well, it's complicated."

"How did you know I was there?" asked Edward.

Hermes rolled his eyes.

"My brother made a mistake, and was forced to report it. When my father learnt you'd seen everything, he was angry to say the least. You see, vampires are unaware of our existence, and we'd kind of like to keep it that way."

_That was good._ I would have congratulated Hermes on that if it wouldn't have seemed odd to the Cullens.

"And what, exactly, are you?" asked Carlisle.

"In good time," said Hermes, "Just know that we are not vampires, yet neither are we human."

"Talk to me," I muttered.

"What now?" he asked.

"Good enough. Mention werewolves."

"Fine." He turned back to the Cullens. "She said to mention we aren't werewolves either."

"Cool," said Emmett.

"How did she know what we were talking about?" demanded Rose. Oops. I thought getting Hermes to talk to me first would be enough, but apparently not.

"You want to answer that, Ella?" asked Hermes.

"I understand a little," I said. Then, I made my voice low and spoke very slowly, like I was speaking a language I hadn't learnt properly. "Human. No Human."

The vampires looked very, very confused now to say the least.

"She understands bits of English," said Hermes. "She can speak a word here and there. It's difficult to not know any English at all these days, what with American TV being in practically every country and all. She recognised the word human and then realised what we must be talking about."

I love how none of that was a lie.

"I have a question," said Alice.

"Yes?" asked Hermes.

"If it was your brother that was in the clearing that morning, how can you not know who Bella is?"

"I don't know all the details," said Hermes. "I'm just doing as my father asked."

Wow, nice save. Although I suppose he isn't the God of cunning for nothing.

"And that was…" prompted Carlisle.

"To find out what Edward saw," groaned Hermes, clearly irritated at the repetition. "Please, I am in a hurry – I have an awful lot to do. I didn't even want to do this, but no, he was all _you're the fastest, you'll get it done the quickest_, etcetera, etcetera."

"So why did she come?" asked Emmett, pointing at me. I gave him my best glare. "Whoa, what I do?"

"She has to go by your tone of voice," said Hermes. "She probably thought you were insulting her."

"Can you tell her I'm sorry?" asked Emmett.

"He says he's sorry," Hermes deadpanned.

"Great. We do need to get this moving though. We need to get Edward to talk… hmm… maybe ask him straight out why he was in the clearing the first place? That should get a response."

"Fine." He turned to Emmett. "She says you're forgiven."

Emmett grinned at me, and I smiled back.

"Now," said Hermes, "As I said I am in a hurry. Please, just answer our questions and we'll go. Edward, what were you doing in the clearing in the first place? Were you hunting? Just going for a walk?"

"It'd rather not talk about that, if you don't mind," growled Edward.

Well, I was sort of right – it did get a response.

"Just tell me," said Hermes. "I am _trying_ to be nice. Seriously, you don't want to see me when I'm angry."

"Are you threatening him?" asked Rose.

"No," sighed Hermes, frustrated. "I don't want to hurt anyone, but we _really_ need these answers."

"I have an idea," I said.

"She wants to know what is going on," said Hermes, before the Cullens could ask. "Well, what is it? And please make it good."

"I'll make the taps explode or something," I said. Hermes looked shocked.

"No violence," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not what I meant. I just want to get things moving. Maybe then Edward will ask about Apollo and then we can go from there."

"Fine," said Hermes, "I'll sound like I'm trying to stop you. What shall I call you?"

"I don't know… Edward heard Percy and Nico call me Ella, so he might make the connection."

"Izzy it is."

If he was trying to make me angry for the sake of the act, he succeeded.

"Hey! You know I don't like that name!"

"Too bad."

With that, I stood up and marched toward Edward, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up off the chair, although not very high.

"Why won't you tell us?" I yelled. "Purple fluffy bunnies will stalk you if you don't eat bananas!"

What? I had to say something.

"Izzy!" yelled Hermes. "Stop! No, don't hurt her – she doesn't mean it!"

Edward tried to get free, but I held on tight and he didn't have enough momentum. The shirt started to rip, but I paid it no attention.

Instead of making the tap explode, I decided to go for something a little more dramatic. I may be the Goddess of the waves, but that doesn't mean I didn't inherit other powers from my father. I focused on the power of the ocean pulsating a few miles away and then caused a light breeze to start up around me, gradually making it stronger and stronger. My hair was blowing everywhere, I could hear the objects in the room rattle, and Edward's eyes widened in shock. He even stopped struggling.

"Tell us!" I shouted. Just then, Hermes placed his hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look at him.

"Calm down, Izzy," he said in English, and then, "They're about to attack you – I'd stop now_.__"_

I nodded, and took a deep breath, acting to calm myself. I let the wind die down and allowed Hermes to pull me back into the seat. He put an arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and pretending to be tired.

"So they don't think we are too powerful," I whispered. "Besides, this might make Edward think of Nico – he was dead on his feet from the shadow travel when Edward saw him."

"What the hell was that?" asked Rosalie. I opened one eye to see that all the Cullens were standing now, and all of them were angry. Even Esme.

"Izzy's had a tough time the last couple of years," sighed Hermes. "She's been away from the family against her will, and separated from her husband. She had only been back for literally an hour when my father sent us here."

"Her husband?" asked Esme. I could tell the story Hermes was selling was getting to her motherly instincts. I hated treating them this way, but then, I suppose it was kind of the truth. "But she only looks sixteen or seventeen at the most."

"Your children frequently pass for teenagers, and yet they've been married for decades," Hermes pointed out.

"That's beside the point," said Rosalie. "I want to know how the hell she made a miniature hurricane in the middle of our living room!"

"You think that was a hurricane," muttered Hermes. "You should have seen what she did when her brother stole her journal a couple of years back."

"You mean she can do more than that?" asked Carlisle, although for some reason he seemed more intrigued than fearful or angry. I guess my innocent little girl act was working.

"Yeah, but it takes a lot out of her."

"Can you do that?" asked Emmett. He sounded excited. Oh yeah, score one to me!

"No, I can't create hurricanes. But this is beside the point! Oh, and this is just great," he was muttering now, "Now all of you have seen what she can do… brilliant."

"Why are you so concerned about people knowing about you?" asked Alice.

"If you knew, you'd understand," muttered Hermes.

"Well duh," said Emmett.

"Look, Edward, please can you just say what you saw?"

"Well, it was nothing like what, erm, _Izzy_ just did. But I did see a kid appear out of nowhere, and a flying, flaming car."

Yes! My plan worked!

"Great," said Hermes sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to sound tired.

"What do you want to say?" asked Hermes in a gentle tone, which I have a feeling was more for the Cullens than it was for me.

"Do you think we should just take them to Olympus before telling them, or afterwards?"

"It would seem they don't know what we are anyway," said Hermes. "Like he saw nothing in the satyr's mind_._"

"We can't be sure."

"Fine. This calls for desperate action."

"Even more desperate than blowing a gale?"

"Yup. Right, Edward, tell me now. Tell me what you saw, what you heard – including what you heard in any of their minds – and what you think happened, and then we will leave. If you don't, I'll have to call my father and believe me when I say that he will be much less accommodating than us – he's more likely to simply kill you rather than bother to ask you questions."

"What do you mean what I heard in their minds?" asked Edward, pretending to be confused.

"Oh don't give me that," growled Hermes. "I know you're a mind reader and you were already trying my patience a long time ago. Now _talk_."

"Fine," growled Edward. "I've told you I saw a flying hummer limousine that was on fire. I saw six people. I couldn't read the minds of five of them, but I could read the mind of the sixth. He was a boy, maybe in his late teens. He kept thinking ridiculous things about Greek mythology, almost as if he believed it was real. They were talking about the casualties in some sort of battle they had fought in."

Hermes glanced at me.

"What do you think?"

"I think that's all we need," I said, "But they still won't believe us. We should take them in first."

"Fine, I'll send a message to Zeus."

I nodded, and then Hermes looked at the Cullens.

"Thank you, Edward. Now, I know you haven't told me the entire story, but that's okay. I need to take you to my father."

At his words, there was an outrage.

"We can't possibly-"

"You said he'd-"

"Away from our home? How dare you?"

"-absolutely no right-"

"-never even considering-"

"-about Bella? We have to-"

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you," Hermes shouted over the arguing vampires. "Trust me, when you get there you'll be glad you came. When we're there, we'll tell you who we are."

"Why won't you tell us now?" asked Alice.

"You won't believe us," said Hermes. "Trust me."

"How do we know you aren't just going to kill us?"

Hermes glanced at me. I sighed, opened my eyes and moved off his shoulder so that I could look at him. We both nodded at the same time.

"I swear on the River Styx that you will not be killed during this particular trip to our home," I said. No need to leave a loophole.

"I swear on the River Styx that you will not be killed during this particular trip to our home," said Hermes.

"What does that even mean?" asked Emmett. "And what did Izzy say?"

"She said exactly the same as I did," said Hermes. "And an oath upon the River Styx is the strongest oath it is possible to take. If an oath on the Styx is broken, it has… unpleasant consequences."

The sincerity in Hermes' voice was impossible to miss.

"The Styx is that river in the Underworld in Greek mythology," said Carlisle.

"Quite so," said Hermes.

"We'll take a vote," said Carlisle.

"Wait," said Edward. "The man in the flaming car left with my… my girlfriend, so is it possible that she may be wherever you are taking us?"

"Quite possible, yes," said Hermes, glancing at me. "In fact, knowing my brother, it is very likely."

"_That_ was your brother?" asked Edward, rage present in his voice.

"Half brother," said Hermes, as if that made a difference. "Anyway, are you coming or not?"

"Well, I vote yes," said Carlisle.

"Yes," said Esme. "Poor Bella…"

She clearly thought I went unwillingly. Oh dear. But if it got them to Olympus…

"Yes," said Edward, his expression hard.

"No," said Rose. "It's too risky. I won't put my life in the hands of strangers. We don't even know their names!"

"You almost certainly know my name already," said Hermes, "And it's possible you know Izzy's full name too, although less likely."

"What?" asked Emmett.

"All will become clear if you come with us," said Hermes.

"In that case, my vote is Yes," said Emmett.

"I say No," said Jasper. He had been very quiet, and I figured he was probably calculating the possibilities and the dangers. If he weren't a vampire I'd say he were a son of Athena, but that would be impossible. Vampire venom is deadly to a demigod. "I will not risk Alice to this."

"Well, I say yes," said Alice quietly. "I want to find my sister. I want to know what happened to her."

I sighed, causing many of them to look at me, but luckily I managed to make it seem like a tired sigh. She still thought of me as her sister… how did I deserve that?

"Then we go," said Carlisle. "How do we get there?"

"Hang on," said Hermes. "We're going to transport them, alright?"

I nodded.

"I'll go and send that message to Zeus then. I've left George and Martha with Iris though, so I'll have to IM him."

"You left them with Iris?" I asked, amazed. It was virtually unheard of for a god to leave their symbol of power with another. Plus, just thinking about the havoc George and Martha could cause in ROFL… it made me shudder.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he said.

I sighed again.

"Alright, I just need to go and inform my father that we're coming," said Hermes. "Excuse me, I'll just be a moment."

He stood and walked outside, leaving me alone with the seven vampires.

The silence was deafening until, predictably, Emmett broke it.

"So, you can't speak English?"

I stared at him.

"Your name is Izzy?" I smiled in what I hoped looked like recognition. "Right… you know that wind thing you did was really cool."

I cocked my head to the side.

"Um, can you speak in any other languages? French? Mandarin? Italian? Portuguese? I don't know… Japanese?"

"Emmett," I said, using my low, slow voice so they wouldn't recognise me.

He grinned.

"You know my name!"

"You idiot," I muttered.

"Okay, Izzy, I'm going to teach you English. Copy me: Emmett is cool."

I stared at him.

"Emmett. Is. Cool. Come on, Izzy, say it with me."

I continued to stare at him, not blinking.

"Okay, that's kind of weird. What is your name?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Name," said Emmett slowly. "Your name."

"Emmett," I said.

"No, _your_ name!" said Emmett.

"Name, Emmett."

"No," he insisted. "Izzy."

"Izzy," I said.

"Yeah! What does Izzy stand for?"

"Honestly, this is completely ridiculous," I said.

"You're telling me I'm an idiot, aren't you?" sighed Emmett.

"Yep, that's basically what she said."

I looked up to see Hermes enter the room, and so I stood. The vampires followed my lead.

"Now," said Hermes, "It's pretty simple. All you have to do is hold on to one of us. It would be best if four of you hold onto me, and three of you hold on to Izzy. I'm faster, so this way we should get there at the same time. But make sure you close your eyes and keep them closed until we say you can open them. Our mode of travel can cause even vampires to go mad."

Said vampires were now looking more than a little wary, but they did move toward us. Emmett came straight to me, and Esme and Alice did the same. That left Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper to go with Hermes.

"You know where to land, right?" asked Hermes.

"Who do you think I am?" I asked, grinning at him.

He winked, and held out his arms.

"Grab on. And do NOT forget to close your eyes! I swore you'd stay alive, so I'd very much like to keep you that way thanks." The Cullens held onto his arms closed their eyes, but the three that would be going with me did not. "I mean all of you," continued Hermes, "Even just looking at one of us when we are about to travel is dangerous.

I held out my arms and Alice, Emmett and Esme grabbed on. They closed their eyes, but Emmett was peeking.

"Emmett," I said sternly, "Close your eyes or you'll die."

"Emmett, she says you need to keep your eyes closed," said Hermes. "I think she must like you – she doesn't want you to die either."

"Great," said Emmett, grinning. But he closed his eyes.

I nodded to Hermes and then the both of us changed and transported.

We arrived in Olympus, down the bottom of the mountain but on the other side to the Empire State entrance.

"You can let go now," I said.

"Does that mean we can let go?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, it does," said Hermes.

The seven of them did so, and they opened their eyes.

Every single one of them, including Rosalie, gasped in awe.

"We're in the clouds," muttered Carlisle, looking around. "We must be _very_ high up."

"Oh my god," said Emmett. I had to hide my wince at his use of the singular 'god'. "We're in the sky!"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Rosalie.

"No really!" said Emmett. "Look down there! Is that… No way… Is that New York?"

"It looks like it," whispered Alice.

"Impossible!" gasped Jasper.

"Where are we?" asked Esme.

"You wouldn't believe us," said Hermes.

"You say that a lot," said Emmett, "and now that we're standing on some sort of mountain in the sky above New York, I think I might just understand why."

Hermes and I exchanged an amused glance.

"Now, I have to leave," said Hermes. "Just follow Izzy. I'm going to go and get my caduceus immediately. If you need to talk to them, perhaps just use another language? One that is nothing like English?"

"Fine," I said. With that, Hermes ran off.

"Oh sure, muttered Rose, "Leave us with the psycho who can't speak English."

I glared at her.

"I will take you to the Hall of the Gods," I said.

"I'm sorry dear, we don't understand," said Esme.

I sighed, and decided I would have to do as Hermes said.

"D'accord," I sighed. _Okay_. "Parlez-vous français? ¿Habla usted español? Sprechen Sie Deutsch? Parli italiano?" _Do you speak French? Do you speak Spanish? Do you speak German? Do you speak Italian?_

To say that the vampire's expressions were shocked would be an understatement.

"You can speak other languages the whole time?" asked Emmett incredulously.

I waved my hands, gesturing one of them to speak.

"We can all speak any of those," said Alice. "They are some of the standard languages for high schools to teach, after all."

"She won't understand that," sneered Rose.

"Bien au contraire, en fait," I said, deciding on French. _Quite the contrary, in fact._

"What the hell!" exclaimed Emmett. "You made me look like an idiot!"

"Why are you not speaking in English if you can?" asked Carlisle.

"L'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je préfère la langue que je suis né dans. Mais surtout, c'est parce que mon oncle m'a dit de ne pas pour le moment," I said. _English is not my first language, I prefer the language I was born into. But mainly it's because my uncle told me not to for the moment._

"Why the hell not?" asked Emmett.

"Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt. Maintenant, suivez-moi." _You will understand soon enough. Now, follow me._

I began to walk up through the pathways, weaving in and out between various statues and temples, the vampires trailing behind.

"Where are we going?" asked Alice.

"Le ... eh bien, disons juste que Les Douze veux pas vous voir. Je suppose qu'on pourrait appeler leur conseil," I said. _The… well, let's just say the Twelve wish to see you. I suppose you would call them a council._

They were quiet for a while, and simply gaped at everything we passed.

"The architecture here is amazing," commented Esme. "It's all Ancient Greek – it's so good it looks authentic!"

"Il est loin d'être sa grandeur d'habitude - il a été le site d'une bataille seulement il ya quelques jours. Ce côté n'a pas été durement touchée, même si - il est de l'autre côté de la montagne qui est en ruines," I said sadly, sighing. _It is nowhere near it's usual grandeur – it was the site of a battle only a few days ago. This side was not hit badly, though – it is the other side of the mountain that is in ruins._

"A battle?" asked Carlisle. "Who was fighting?"

"Bella mentioned a battle," muttered Edward. "She was talking about it to those people, just before she left."

"Technically, you left before she did," said Alice. "She may have stayed with you if you were still there."

"Izzy?" asked Carlisle.

"Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'en parler. S'il est important pour vous, mon oncle va en parler," I said sadly. _I don't particularly want to talk about it. If it is important to you, my uncle will mention it._

"Where are we going?" asked Alice.

"La Salle des Dieux." _The Hall of the Gods._

"Do you mean some sort of temple?" asked Edward. I smirked at him, but didn't say anything more.

We didn't talk about anything else until we got there, all the way to the top of the mountain. When we did, they were all gasping again.

"There's so much damage," said Jasper. "I must have been one hell of a fight.

"Vous n'avez absolument aucune idée," I sighed. _You have absolutely no idea._

I led them into the Hall of the Gods, and then up to the doors of the throne room. Then I paused, and turned to them.

"Attends-moi ici." _Wait here._

"Where are you going?" asked Alice.

I ignored her, opened the door a crack and squeezed through, shutting it firmly behind me.

They were all there already, sitting in their thrones, this time including Dionysus. I glanced at Hermes, and he nodded. I guess that means he'd informed them of everything.

"Well?" asked Zeus.

"The vampires are outside."

"Bring them in."

I went through the door again, and then stood in front of the vampires. I regarded them for a second, and wondered if I should warn them. In the end, I figured nothing could prepare them, and settled for two simple words.

"Préparez-vous." _Brace yourselves._

Then I threw open the doors.

I did not turn to look at the reactions of the vampires, and instead simply walked across the room to stand beside my father, growing up to my 'godly' size as I did so. I did, however, hear their gasps as they took in the room and it's occupants, and I heard Carlisle exclaim;

"_It can't be._"

Oh Carlisle, yes it can.

"So," said Zeus, studying the vampires. "You are the Cullens."

They didn't answer. They just looked stunned. I knew Hermes and I made the right decision in not telling them who we were before. They will definitely believe us now – standing on a floating mountain with a council of twelve powerful beings in a place called the Hall of the Gods with a large omega on the floor under their feet? Yeah, they'd have figured it out by now.

Predictably, Emmett was the one to talk. Perhaps he hadn't realised where he was, like I am fairly sure the others had. Or perhaps he had a death wish. Either one.

"Izzy," he gasped, "You're so tall!"

I think all the other Cullens stiffened in sync, but I can't be sure.

"Izzy?" whispered Apollo incredulously, amused.

"Shut up," I mumbled. "I had to be called _something_."

I could hear Hermes snickering, and in front of me my father seemed to be struggling to not do the same.

The Cullen's eyes widened when they heard me speak English, while Edward had not taken his eyes off Apollo since he'd spoken. Of course Edward would recognise him from the clearing. He didn't seem to understand quite how powerful Apollo was though, as he seemed to be glaring at him with everything he had. Apollo, meanwhile, just lounged back like everything was fine in the world and it was a Saturday. Oh well… I suppose I should just be glad he wasn't listening to his iPod.

"Your voice is familiar," whispered Alice, looking at me.

"You will all stop speaking out of turn!" thundered Zeus. All the vampires looked at him immediately, even Edward. "Do you know where you are?"

As I predicted, Emmett shook his head.

"You are on Mount Olympus," said Zeus, "Home to the Gods."

The vampires seemed to be slack-jawed, like they'd guessed where they were but didn't believe it until it was confirmed.

"No way," muttered Emmett, looking at me again. "You're a _Goddess_?"

"Cullens!" said Zeus, "You are here for a reason!"

"Come now, brother," said my father, "Give them a little time to process this. They did not realise we existed until they walked through those doors, as Isiobella and Hermes did not seem fit to inform them before hand."

"Hermes?" asked Alice, rather loudly, spinning around to face said God. "_You're_ Hermes?"

Carlisle, meanwhile, was staring forwards.I could see his mouth moving – he seemed to be forming the words _Zeus_ and _Poseidon_.

"This is boring," said Dionysus, causing all the Cullens to look at him. "Can we just get them to swear not to talk about us to the other vampires and then send them back to where they came from, or better yet, turn them into something more interesting, such as a grape vine?"

"Do you actually _want_ to go back to camp, Dionysus?" asked Apollo grinning, attracting the glare of Edward once more.

Dionysus simply _humph_ed and sat lower in his seat.

"We can't hurt them," said Hermes. "To get them here we had to promise not to."

"I recall you promising we wouldn't _kill_ them," said Ares. "There is a difference, you know."

"If you hurt them they would be more likely to tell others of us," said Athena.

"I like Dionysus' idea, if it helps," said Apollo, "Although I would go for something more exciting than a grape vine. Maybe… a dinosaur?"

"Idiot," said Artemis, "We can't have dinosaurs running around, they'd attract attention!"

"Very small dinosaurs then!"

"Quiet!" yelled Zeus.

By now, the Cullens had a dazed look about them – although Emmett seemed to be considering being a dinosaur and looked like he quite liked the idea.

"Alright," said Zeus, "Cullens, you will swear not to tell any others of our existence or you will be destroyed."

"Hold on, Zeus," said Athena. "That's not the best way to go about this."

"Then how would you go about it?" growled Zeus. Oh, thank goodness for Athena. She may hate me because of my father, but she's still amazing. She simply gave Zeus a stern look, and he sighed. "Alright, Alright. Cullens, who is your spokesperson?"

"That would be me, sir," said Carlisle.

"Right. Tell me what you know of us."

Carlisle began rattling off a couple of facts from the old stories, and Zeus held up his hand.

"Stop. I did not mean for you to tell us what happened centuries ago. Tell me what you know of us _now_."

This time, Carlisle seemed to get what he meant. He must have just been nervous.

"Well," he said, "The first contact I had with one of you was when Hermes and Izzy – sorry, Isiobella – came to our house earlier today and told us they needed to speak with us. Other than what you have said, what Hermes told us and what we know from the myths, we don't know anything about you at all."

Carlisle seemed to sense that he had said something wrong. We all shifted slightly when he'd said the word 'myths'. Nobody commented this time, but I knew someone would if he said it again.

"That is not true, Carlisle Cullen," said Zeus. Carlisle's eyes widened. "Earlier today was not your first encounter with one of us, which is why you are here. Edward Cullen, please step forward."

Edward did so, looking slightly nervous.

"Hermes told me you did not inform him of everything that happened to you during a particular incident."

Edward shifted, looking anxious and, I think, slightly fearful.

"Something else happened. Would you mind telling us what it was?"

"Lord Zeus," I said, quickly. "You did not mention this before!"

"Ella, calm down," said my father, turning to look at me. "You don't want to-"

"I can't face them now!" I said, groaning. "I can't let them see that I've lied!"

"They care a great deal about you, sweetie," said Aphrodite. "I can tell. They will forgive you for this."

"Edward won't though."

"No," she said, "But his soul mate is still out there. He'll find love eventually, and you have helped him learn the proper way to treat a girl of this century, as opposed to a lady of the previous one."

"But what about Alice and Esme?" I asked.

"This must be done, Ella," said Zeus. "There is no way around this, not if we want their complete loyalty."

I glanced at Apollo.

"He's telling the truth, Elle," he said.

I sighed, and pressed a hand to my forehead.

"Fine," I said.

Aphrodite looked at me sympathetically. I just kept staring at Apollo.

"Go," sighed my father. I hadn't realised he was still watching me.

"Thank you, father," I said. Then I walked across the room again to stand next to Apollo rather than behind my father, and took his hand. This normally wasn't allowed – a minor god or goddess usually must stand near the Olympian that presided over their realm. But both my father and Zeus, supposedly, since I heard no protest, must have understood. This was a kind of exceptional situation after all.

During the entire exchange, the Cullens had been looking back and forth between us, like some sort of twisted tennis match. They all looked incredibly confused, and when I had moved to be next to Apollo, they all, apart from Alice, seemed angry. Edward must have told them all that happened in the clearing. Alice, though, looked – was I right? – hopeful. Why?

"Now," said Zeus, turning back to Edward. "Tell us."

Ares leaned forward in his seat in expectation.

Edward sighed, glanced around the room and ran his hand through his hair. Then, supposedly unable to find anyway out of it, he began to talk.

"I was in the clearing because I had followed my girlfriend," said Edward. Not quite true, I suppose, but close enough. "She seemed desperate about something, and she kept saying it was 'life or death'. But something was off – her eyes were the wrong colour for one thing. She was absolutely frantic. I tried to stop her from going because I was worried for her health, but she wouldn't listen."

"I bet she didn't," muttered Apollo, winking at me. Edward gave him a glare, then kept going.

"Eventually, I gave in and took her to the clearing. Just after we got there a boy stepped out of nowhere. I think she said his name was Nico."

"I know the boy," said Zeus.

"Really?" asked Edward, surprised. "Then how did Bella-"

"Continue please," interrupted Dionysus. "I really don't want to be sitting here all day."

"Fine. She talked to him for a little while, but I didn't like it because he smelt like death, and he kept calling her the wrong name, but she didn't seem to notice. She ignored me, though, and kept talking to him about some fight. Then, a flaming limousine landed in the clearing and four kids got out. She ran towards one of them – the Nico kid said he was her brother."

"Percy," said my father.

"Yes, that's it," said Edward. "But that didn't make any sense, because Bella is an only child."

"Quit stopping already, get on with it," growled Hephaestus.

"Well next," continued Edward, "She greeted the other three and then asked where someone else was, and…" Here, Edward glanced at Apollo.

"Ah," said Zeus.

"Yes, you can skip that bit," said Hermes, rolling his eyes. "We all know what would've happened then."

"What do mean by that?" asked Edward, angrily. "Why do you know what _my_ girlfriend would have done with _him_?"

I shifted uneasily.

"Just continue," growled father, noticing my movement.

"Well, I didn't see what happened after that," said Edward. "I left the moment she started to… to…"

Zeus nodded.

"Yes," he said, "That correlates quite closely to what Isiobella told us earlier, although she made mention of a lot more harsh words being exchanged."

"How would Izzy know what happened?" asked Alice, "She wasn't even there."

"Please," I said, "Stop calling me Izzy."

"Isn't that your name?" asked Emmett, causing Apollo to laugh _again_.

"This is great," he chortled. "Not including all of Percy Jackson's stuff 'cause he's got an unfair advantage being the kid of the prophecy and all, I haven't seen a meeting this entertaining since Dionysus got exiled!"

Dionysus began a tirade of insults in Greek, and I whacked Apollo on the arm.

"Idiot," I said.

"Why is everyone calling me that recently?" he whined.

I ignored him.

"To answer your question, Emmett," I said, "No, Izzy is _not_ my name, it is what Hermes called me so you wouldn't suspect who I was."

"It's also what Triton calls you when he's trying to irritate you," muttered Hermes.

I glanced at Zeus, then at my father. They both nodded. I took a deep breath.

"My name is Isiobella, Goddess of the waves, deep-sea currents and the tide, as well as the Island of Rhodes. I am a daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite and consort to Apollo."

"I thought the goddess of the waves was Benthesikyme," said Carlisle.

"Yes," said Edward, "And wasn't the Goddess of the Island of Rhodes, well, _Rhode_?"

"My sisters," I said sadly. Across the room, my father flinched. "They faded." The Cullens looked like they wanted to know more, but thankfully had the sense to keep quiet. My sisters were still a sore subject… Benthesikyme was not well known and not worshipped since the fall of Greece, causing her to fade, and Rhode faded when her husband, Helios faded after being disregarded by the Romans.

"Tell them what you have been doing recently, Ella," said Zeus.

"Surely she should be allowed a little break first?" asked Demeter. "You should at least allow her to eat some cereal. It will get her strength up before her big reveal."

"No, I'm alright, Demeter," I said. "But thanks for the offer."

I took a deep breath, preparing myself.

"You can do it, Elle," said Apollo. "Besides, if something goes wrong I'll protect you from the big scary vampires!"

I smiled at him, then moved towards the vampires, shirking back down to mortal size so I could talk to them more comfortably.

"About nineteen years ago," I said, "My father, Poseidon and I got into a little argument."

"It was a bit more than _little_," grumbled Hephaestus. "I felt it in my workshop!"

"Question!" yelled Emmett. The other gods bristled, but I just smiled. Emmett wasn't being disrespectful – that's just how he is.

"What, Emmett?"

"What does this have to do with what you've been doing _recently_?" he asked.

"Just be patient," I said. "You'll see."

Emmett pouted, but didn't say anything more.

"Anyway, we got into an argument, he got angry and caused an earthquake, and then I got angry and caused a tidal wave. Unfortunately, lives were lost."

"You create natural disasters when you get angry?" asked Rosalie slowly.

"You'd be surprised how often this actually happens," said Hermes.

"Yeah," said Apollo, chuckling, "Did you know it happens so often the mortals actually think tsunamis are _caused_ by earthquakes?"

"Well, they'd be half right," I muttered, causing Hermes and Apollo to laugh and my father to huff. "Anyway, as a punishment for destroying the lives of several mortals without cause I was to be exiled to a life as a mortal for twenty five years."

"That's a little harsh," said Jasper. "It was an accident."

"Not really," I said, "Dionysus was exiled for much longer for going after a nymph."

"She was one of my Hunters, however," said Artemis.

"Right," I said. "Anyway, I was given the body of a mortal and handed off to a nice young couple to raise as their daughter. For the next eighteen and a half years, I had no contact with the gods other than my visits to Camp Half Blood."

Emmett spoke up _again_.

"What's Camp-"

"Stop interrupting!" I think the story of my tsunami made them reluctant to anger me again, because after that he stopped talking. "Anyway, at camp I met some demigods who were good friends to me, including one of my brothers, and I also met a brilliant satyr and a Cyclops, who is also my brother."

I could tell Emmett wanted to comment, but I kept talking.

"My life was practically that of a normal mortal child, minus the fact that I still kept my mind even as a baby, had a couple of _very _close encounters with non-humans and that I went to Camp. However, the Titan War came up, and my father needed my assistance to defend Atlantis."

"You were a great help, too," said my father, smiling at me.

"I left my mortal home and my father restored me to my natural form, allowing me to fight. When the war was over, my father returned to Atlantis from Olympus to announce our victory, and at the same time returned me to my mortal form, but then he had to leave to come back here, dropping me off in Quebec as he went. I was a little bit desperate – you see, I did not know whether my friends and family, including Apollo, were all right. I swam back to where my temporary father was living in hope to get more information – he's one of Hestia's mortal grandchildren, you see. He didn't know any more than I did, but he had received a message for me, telling me where to go to see my friends. Four of my demigod friends, including my brother, as well as one satyr and Apollo came to greet me. Then I came back here with Apollo and we reported what had happened. After that, Zeus sent Hermes and I to come and get you as Edward had seen too much. That brings us to the present."

The Cullens were gaping at me. Edward's eyes were wide and disbelieving, while Alice looked like she wanted to be excited and angry at the same time.

"No," whispered Edward.

I glanced at my father. He smiled encouragingly.

I didn't say anything. I simply stood there, waiting for one of them to speak.

"When you were a mortal," said Carlisle in a halting voice, "Where did you live?"

"I spent the majority of my time in Phoenix, Arizona," I said, watching their reactions. "But for the first year and the last year and a half, I was in Forks, Washington."

"Bella?" asked Alice.

I stared at her for a second. This was my last chance to duck out… but eventually, I nodded.

"In Forks I lived with a man called Charlie Swan. I went by the name Isabella Marie Swan."

The silence was deafening. And then:

"No," said Edward again. "No, you aren't Bella."

The funny thing was, Edward didn't sound like he was in denial – he sounded like he actually fully believed what he was saying.

"He's right," said Esme, nodding.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Well, you look completely different, for one," said Jasper. "Even your scent is different."

"Besides," said Esme, "Bella is completely in love with Edward, but you are married to Apollo. You can't be the same person."

I glanced at Zeus, who, amazingly, looked amused. I groaned. I was prepared for them to yell at me. To demand why I lied to them. To try and attack me. To even be happy to see me. I hadn't for one moment thought that they might not believe me.

"A little help, guys?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh no, Ella, this one's all yours," said Hermes a little evilly. Damn, I should have known he'd get me back for that.

"Right," I said, "Look. What reason could I possibly have to lie to you about this?"

"You don't exactly have the best track record," said Rosalie. "I mean, you _did_ lie to us the entire time you were in our house."

"No I didn't," I said, "And neither did Hermes. Look back in your memories – everything we told you was the truth."

Well, everything except for when Hermes was 'translating' what I was saying in Ancient Greek, but other than that everything was true.

"You pretended you didn't know English," said Emmett.

"But I never told you outright that I didn't," I pointed out. "When Hermes said I wouldn't speak in English, you just assumed that meant I couldn't. Besides, how would I know exactly what happened before if Bella wasn't me?"

"You're a goddess," said Rose, pointing out the obvious.

"I think I have another theory," said Edward, eyes blazing. "When Bella came back after being gone for a month, she was different. She said things that were completely out of character for her, and she was talking about stuff she shouldn't have known about. Also, those people in the flaming car were people she'd never even mentioned before. Further, her eyes were a different colour." He looked at me intently. "Her eyes were the exact shade of green that yours are."

"Yeah," said, rolling my eyes, "That might be because we are the same person."

"You and _that_ Bella might have been."

I, his family, and most of the other gods looked at him like he was insane.

"I think Bella never really did come back, and that was only you disguised as Bella."

"Alice," I said, irritated. "Look into Bella Swan's future. What do you see?"

"Nothing," said Alice.

"Right," I said, "And is that nothing like she's dead, or just nothing, nothing?"

"Completely nothing," she confirmed. "Not like she's dead, but like she didn't exist in the first place."

"Okay. Now look into my future. Or the future of any of the gods. What do you see?"

She concentrated for a moment.

"The same."

I looked at Edward, and raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't prove it," he said, although this time he seemed a little doubtful.

"No, it does," said Alice. She walked towards me. "It really is you, isn't it? I thought it might have been, but…"

"Finally," muttered Dionysus in an irritated tone.

I concentrated and changed my appearance. My skin faded, my hair lightened and lengthened slightly, my eyes darkened and I seemed to grow older by two or three years.

The vampires gasped.

"Bella!" yelled Alice, running forward to hug me. The others had stiffened, and I did too. But after about a second, I hugged her back, then stepped away. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I knew I couldn't get close. She'd hate me in five, four, three, two…

Sure enough, realisation and sudden anger clouded her face and she moved back a bit.

"Why, Bella?" asked Alice. "Why did you lie to us?"

"You're vampires," I said. "Perhaps if you were just regular mortals I would have told you, but-"

"So you're prejudiced, now?" asked Emmett. His playful, excited self was gone – now he was looking at me with hatred.

"But Bella…" whispered Esme, "What about Edward?"

I glanced across at Edward, and saw that he finally believed what I was saying. His face almost looked broken, though. Oh well. He deserves to hear the truth. I straightened up, and looked at the Cullens solemnly, knowing that it was likely they'd hate me totally and completely after I was done.

"The first moment that I set eyes on you guys, I knew what you were." I paused. They looked kind of surprised by the way that I began, but Carlisle motioned for me to continue. I almost laughed – like I needed his permission to do anything! – but I knew that even for a goddess that would be inappropriate right now. "I knew I couldn't say anything, because if you got suspicious I would have to move again, and I didn't really have anyone in the mortal world willing to take me in. But you intrigued me – I wanted to know why monsters were trying to fit in. I knew there was no way you would just let me be your friend just like that, so I decided to try my luck with Edward."

"That was the only reason you were with me?" asked Edward, his voice breaking. Wow, I didn't even know a vampire's voice _could_ break. "You just wanted to get information on my family?"

"Well, I was bored, too, and I'd never been with a vampire before. They do say curiosity killed the cat," I said, shrugging. "Anyway, let me finish. That was just how it started. Truthfully, in the beginning you annoyed the hell out me, what with all your '_Bella, you're too delicate_' and '_Let me handle it, Bella, I'm stronger than you_.' However, when you introduced me to your family I decided that I liked them. Esme, you are one of the most caring people I've ever met, and Alice, I will always think of you as a sister, even if you hate me now. Carlisle, your compassion is so strong, and Emmett – well, let's just say you're one of kind. Jasper, I know we don't really know each other but I've always admired your intelligence and persistence and Rosalie… You take shit from nobody. I respect that more than you can imagine."

The vampire's expressions softened a little, but they were still looking at me in disdain. I sighed.

"As I got to know you better, Edward, I started to like you more. You really are a nice guy, even if your way of treating a girl is extremely out dated. I did come to care for you…"

"But?" asked Edward.

"But then you left me," I said. "Okay, I know I never actually loved you and stuff, but that still hurt. You seriously need to learn how to break up with someone. You know that if I had been mortal, I could have died that night?"

Edward looked astonished.

"Yeah," I laughed, "Amazing right? After that, I just wanted to go home, but when I jumped into the ocean Jake 'saved' me and then I had to rescue you from your own stupidity. You really think that any girl in their right mind would have taken you back after that? Please."

"So why did you?" he asked.

"I still loved your family," I said, "But that doesn't matter. No, I thought it would be better to give you a taste of your own medicine so that you would never be able to hurt a girl in the future with any semblance of a conscience."

After that, I turned away from them and began to walk. But after a second, I turned back, and looked directly at Alice.

"I just want to thank you. I know that in your eyes, what I did was wrong and that you despise me for it, but just know that you were a great friend for me despite everything over the past few months. If you ever need me, you'll know where to find me."

Then I turned away once more and returned to my Apollo's side. He took my hand again and squeezed it gently, smiling reassuringly.

"Now that's out of the way," said Zeus, sounding frustrated, "I would like you vampires to do what we brought you here for in the first place. Now, repeat after me…"

I didn't listen as the vampires swore on the river Styx to never speak of us, and nor did I hear Zeus tell a grumbling Dionysus to help Hermes take them back to their home en route to Camp Half Blood. It was ridiculous really, I mean, come on, I'm a goddess! But something inside me was telling me that these weren't really mortals, and even so I shouldn't have treated them the way I did.

I had felt this way before, of course. Any time when one of my mortal flings realises that I'm just going to dump a kid on them and leave. That didn't stop me feeling guilty. But neither did it make me feel like I had made the wrong decision. I had known what I was doing the entire time, and I wasn't about to go back on it now.

I watched as the Cullens all filed out the door, behind an irritated Hermes and Dionysus a little wistfully perhaps, but I wasn't sad. Nope, not sad at all.

None of them had even so much as looked at me after I had told them how I really felt the entire time, which was fine. I knew they wouldn't accept me after that but… I was still a little put out. Didn't they understand? Not only was I a goddess, I was a goddess of the sea. It was in my nature to be constantly moving, to never be in just one place. Even in a kind-of-demigod form that had not changed.

But as they went through the door, one of them looked back. Alice, her eyes big and sad, gazed over her shoulder at me. I looked back at her with a blank expression.

The moment they were gone, Zeus stood up.

"Well, that's that," he said. "Dismissed."

I immediately ran for the door and headed outside. Unfortunately, the Cullens were still there, as it seemed Dionysus couldn't be bothered walking all the way down the mountain when they could leave just outside the doors. I ignored them, though, and just kept going.

The door opened again, and I heard Apollo call out behind me.

"Elle!"

I sighed, but just kept going and headed for his place, which was where I stayed whenever I visited Olympus. Unless I was really angry with him for some reason, of course, in which case I stayed in my father's place, but that wasn't often.

When I got there, I just collapsed on his bed and closed my eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Tired," I whispered.

"Right, being a mortal must have taken it all out of you," he said. I think he was nodding, but I couldn't be sure as I kept my eyes shut. The mattress began moving underneath me as he shifted position, and then suddenly my head was on his lap and he was stroking my hair.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I mumbled.

"Oh, that's just great," groaned Apollo, "You always seem to call me an idiot, but the one time I try and be the sensitive guy girls seem to rave about these days I am knocked down. There's no winning!"

"You _are_ an idiot. But that's not what I meant."

"Ah, good. I mean, not good that you think I'm an idiot, but… I knew I couldn't do wrong – look at me! I'm just that awesome."

"What I meant was, aren't you supposed to be creating a sunrise right about now?"

"Oh yeah. Don't worry about that – I've got it on autopilot, and Zeus is doing me a favour and making the sky cloudy today in case the car grows a brain and does something spastic while I'm not at the wheel."

Wow. Okay, Zeus must be in an _exceptionally _good mood today. But I was way too tired to care and simply cuddled into him and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought.**


	3. I end a couple of dreams

**Alright, Chapter 3! We're really moving along. This chappie is a little shorter than the others, it wraps up a couple of things back in the mortal world. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Once again, thanks a bunch to those of you who reviewed! I love you all! And I mean, even though this only has 11 reviews, it's got (as of posting this) a total of 41 followers! That's so great, considering this is only the third chapter. Yay!  
**

**And now: ONWARDS!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: ****Twilight and Percy Jackson and the Olympians, including the characters and settings are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan respectively. I've just applied my imagination. (Also, Mario Kart and Nintendo aren't mine either. Just sayin'.)**  


* * *

**I end a couple of dreams**

I slept for the entire day, which is really, really odd. Gods and goddesses don't _really_ need to sleep, but to keep to our full potential we do every so often. But even then, we generally only sleep for short periods of time. It was probably just the fact that I had only just got my powers back, though.

When I woke up, I was still lying on Apollo, but he seemed to be playing some sort of video game – what do the mortals call them? Nintendo DS? – with Hermes.

"Thought you were busy," I groaned, sitting up.

"Oh, hey Ella," said Hermes, not looking away from his game. "Nice nap?"

"Nice enough, but my question still stands."

"Things have cooled off a little now. We're past the post-war stage where everyone needs to be messaging people and now into the stage where everyone just wants to spend time with friends."

"So what are _you_ doing here then?" I smirked at him.

"Hey!"

"Keep going, Elle," said Apollo, "You're doing a great job of distracting him! Ha, Hermes, you completely missed that turn!"

"No, seriously though," I said.

"Apparently Apollo was bored."

"What? I love you and all, Elle, but when you sleep you're kind of boring."

"Thanks." I might have laced a little bit of sarcasm into my tone.

"Hey! It's not like I was going to leave you here by yourself after your big showdown, so I just called Hermes in."

"No, really, thank you." I said it with a bit more meaning this time. "It means a lot to me."

It meant even more when he leaned over and kissed me on the forehead without pausing his game and therefore letting Hermes take the lead. No seriously – name me one mortal with the same level of maturity as Apollo who would do that when their girl isn't even crying. Yeah, that's what I thought.

"No problem. After all, if I went out there Zeus would make me go back to work."

I rolled my eyes. _That_ was closer to the typical behaviour you would expect.

"Hey Hermes?"

"Yes, Ella?"

"What time is it in Washington at the moment?"

"Just give me one… sec… Ha! Beat that Apollo! Sorry Ella, it's, uh, about eleven pm."

"Alright," I sighed, leaning against the headboard and resting my head on Apollo's shoulder. "I'll go to Forks in the morning to talk to Charlie and tell him I'm resuming my usual duties. Then I'll head back down to Atlantis to help with the reconstruction."

"You can't leave already," whined Apollo. "You just got back!"

"If you really think you're going to be allowed another day off tomorrow I'd think again," I said.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, "Okay, fine. But we'll be back to our old schedule, right?"

"Of course. Like you said, I just got back. There's no way I'm going to leave you alone for more than eighteen hours at a time."

He shot me a smirk, then went back to his game. After a sec, though, he paused.

"Hey Elle, you wanna play?"

"Sure. What are you playing, anyway?"

"Mario Kart," said Hermes.

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"And how old are you guys, again?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Apollo. "Mario is for all ages. Don't diss it."

So that was how we spent the rest of the night – racing each other on _Rainbow Road _andoccasionally ganging up on Peach with green shells. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't fun, but that was mainly thanks to Apollo's whacko commentary.

But, morning finally came and George and Martha convinced Hermes to get moving. Apollo had to go and drive the sun across the sky, which left me with the task of heading back to Forks.

Lovely.

I thought I was done with this place, but Athena had confronted me. I know she only did it to make me feel guilty and stuff, but she was right. As always. Charlie had been incredibly good to me. Even though he didn't really have a choice when it came to taking me in (Yeah, my father might have asked nicely, but how can you refuse a _god_?) he had done way more than was expected of him. He deserved a proper goodbye.

So, that was how I found myself back in the rainy town of Forks, a place that, after this, was likely to receive complete neglect from the Goddess of the Waves.

But, I supposed that even though I was technically there, I didn't have to come into contact with the rest of the town.

Oh, how very wrong I was.

It started off with me not realising it was a Monday – aka, the day that everyone is expected to go to school. And, as I was technically still enrolled at Forks High School, that was where I was expected to be too.

I made the mistake of entering town looking like Bella Swan. You see, even though Charlie knew who I was, I figured he'd be most comfortable with me in a form he recognised. Unfortunately, the rest of the town recognised me too.

It being a Monday, Charlie was in work. I knew I wouldn't be able to teleport around Forks just in case I got noticed – even though the mist was strong there it wouldn't be wise to risk anything. So, when I got to Charlie's and found it empty, I decided to take a leisurely stroll to the station.

The first person to see me was Mrs Newton. She was coming out of the supermarket just as I walked past.

"Bella!" she exclaimed. "Wow, this a surprise! Where have you been for the last few weeks?"

Now, if someone else – say, Angela Weber – had asked me this, I would know they were asking because they truly cared about me and wanted to know if I had been alright. But with Mrs Newton, I knew she just wanted the dish on me. She was a really nice woman and all, but… she had a tendency to be a gossip, especially when placed in a room with Mrs Stanley.

Who, unfortunately, happened to be standing five feet away.

"I've been visiting family in New York, that's all." Wow, Ella, great response. I congratulate you!

Okay, I think being back in Forks is making me go mad. Is that even possible?

"_Really_?" asked Mrs Stanley. "I didn't know you had family in New York!"

Oops. Forgot about that.

"Uh, yeah, cousins."

"Why aren't you in school today, Bella?" asked Mrs Newton.

"Well, I just got back and-"

"But if you're well enough to be wandering around town don't you think you should be in getting the best education you can? Finals are close after all."

"Yes, Mrs Stanley, but-"

"I heard the Cullens left town for some reason the other day and only came back yesterday morning. Do you know why?" asked Mrs Newton.

"How am I supposed to-"

"Some people say they saw you running through the town like mad two days ago. Why was that?" asked Mrs Stanley.

"That's just a-"

"Are you still dating Edward?" Newton.

"Well I-"

"Have you broken up?" Stanley.

"You see-"

"Are you staying in Forks?" Newton.

"Did something happen to your mother? Is she ill?" Stanley.

"Has there been a family scandal?" Newton.

"Did someone die – or get injured?" Stanley.

"Were _you_ injured?"

"Were you arrested?"

"Did you run away from here to get away from Charlie like your mother did?"

"Did you run away to get married?"

"Did you get _pregnant_?"

"Enough!" I yelled. "Please, I have to be somewhere! It was nice talking to you ladies, but we'll have to continue this later."

With that, I stalked off down the pavement, finding it rather difficult not to hear their next words.

"She's pregnant."

"Definitely. She's hormonal, you can tell."

"Oh, wait until we tell Beth Crowley about this!"

The next person to see me was Pastor Weber. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"Bella! You're back? Hang on… why aren't you in school?"

"Sorry, Mr Weber, I have to get going."

"Angela is going to be very glad you're back, you know!"

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm staying."

"Why ever not?"

"Sorry, can't talk now, I have to go!"

Then, just before I got to the station, Deputy Mark intercepted me.

"Bella?"

"That's me."

"Finally come home, hey?"

"Charlie knew where I was."

"Yeah, I know. New York, right? He was dead worried, though – easy to tell, even though he tried to hide it. Not hard to see why, though, that funny business in New York last week was all over the news, not to mention that freaky storm..."

"Really?" I deadpanned. Ah, Charlie. I wasn't in New York, he knew that. Oh well.

"Yeah, he'll be glad to know you're back."

"Great."

"Sooo… I'll see you round, then?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, kiddo. Charlie's inside his office right now."

"Sure."

Yeah, I might have been a little irritated due to the previous encounters.

Thankful that I had finally made it, I paused inside the station for a second and sighed in relief. Then I walked through the station and straight into Charlie's office.

"Hey Charlie."

"Bella?" The look on his face was hilarious.

"Who else?"

"Well, with you people I never quite know for sure." I rolled my eyes, knowing that with Hermes around that was definitely true.

"Well, it's me. I just came because I didn't exactly leave on the best terms before."

"Yeah, that's true," chuckled Charlie. "How did all that turn out, by the way?"

I told him, and by the time I was done, his face was even more priceless than before.

"Well." He looked kind of stunned, but managed to compose himself after shaking his head. "At least everyone is fine."

"Well, not everyone," I said, thinking of all the mermen and others we lost, as well as what Percy had said about the demigods, including Silena and – oh Hades, I completely forgot about Michael Yew! I was so wrapped up in my own problems I didn't even stop to think about Apollo – how selfish was that? I'll have to make it up to him when I get back.

"Are you alright?" I glanced up to see Charlie looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking…"

"Well then, lets talk about something slightly less macabre. I think you should go to the school."

"I'm sorry, what?" I was completely taken off guard by his question.

"Well, I know you're planning on going back to Olympus or Atlantis or whatever now – no, don't look at me like that, if you were going to stay you wouldn't be here – but you can't just disappear off the face of the earth, and although I don't know much about this stuff I figure it would be pretty messy to change a year and a half worth of memories for nearly everyone in the town. As such, I need a cover story as to why you are leaving and the school needs to hear it. I'm terrible at coming up with these things so I figure you can do it."

I stared at him in disbelieve. Unfortunately, what he said made sense. After all, if I went I could use the mist to help people believe me.

"Fine," I said, "But you better watch it the next time you go fishing, old man. You might find yourself stuck in some unstable chop and getting a lot wetter than you're used to."

"Oh sure," said Charlie, smiling. He got used to my threats months ago. "It'll make fishing all that more exciting."

"Oh, speaking of," I said with a grin, "I've been meaning to ask you. Will you do me the honour of going fishing with me this afternoon?"

"But you've always hated fishing!"

Very true – despite what most people think, my family isn't really all that into seafood. The mermen and Cyclopes like it well enough, but they don't have the ability to actually talk to the creatures… it's kind of hard to eat something you probably talked to the day before. Yeah, I tend to stick to ambrosia whenever I'm hungry. When I visited Charlie over the summers when I was younger, before I began spending the summers at Camp, I only went fishing with Charlie because it meant I could be on the ocean. But I _hated_ the fact that I could hear the fish pleading with me to let them go as Charlie pulled them up on his line. Charlie realised this, and the moment I was old enough he let me stay behind on the beach with Billy Black's daughters.

But I was sure I could survive one more time.

"Charlie," I said, "As much as I hate to admit it, Athena is right. You have been very good to me, and I wish to repay that."

"But I can't ask you to-"

"You're not. I'm offering." I smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

"Sure," he said. "I'll meet you in La Push when I get of my shift?"

"Of course," I said. "In the mean time, I'll go to the school… and perhaps I'll visit Renee."

"That's a good idea," said Charlie. "I'll see you later then."

I grinned, and stood.

"See you later."

Then I teleported out of his office and reappeared on a beach in Jacksonville, Florida. Luckily, the beach was completely deserted save for a couple of seagulls. It was about ten on a Monday morning, which meant it was already too hot to be running and yet it wasn't really the time to be on the beach, as most people were either at work or school, or inside.

I headed straight for Renee and Phil's house which I remembered from my visit here with Edward just before I left for Atlantis, hoping Renee was home because I'd have no idea of how to find her otherwise. Thankfully, she was.

The smile that graced her face when she came to the door was huge. Apparently Charlie had called after my frantic visit the other day, but all he told her was that I was fine. Phil was out playing ball, and Renee apparently didn't work on Mondays because, in her words, '_the weekend is just too short. You can only live your life once, honey, no point in spending the whole time at work._' I refrained from mentioning that I had already lived a couple of millennia.

I spent the next few hours with Renee, but it wasn't enough. She really had been great to me, and I was kind of sad my time with her was over. I would be much happier back home than here with her, of course, but that wouldn't stop me from missing her.

Eventually, the clock rolled around to two fifteen Washington time and I knew I'd have to leave if I wanted to head to the school before it closed.

"I'll miss you Renee," I said, hugging her.

"Oh, sweetie, I'll miss you too. You know, you might be an all powerful goddess who is thousands of years older than me and all, but I've always thought of you as my daughter."

"Hey, I might have been all grown up intellectually even when I was just a baby to you, but I still had to go through puberty. Boy, was that not fun." I made a face, then smiled at her. "You were great, and I'm very thankful for that. If you ever need help, just pray into the waves and I'll be there."

"Thank you, Bella," whispered Renee. Then she grinned. "I am a little put out, though."

"Why?"

"I've had to listen to you talk about that husband of yours for a very long time – which was a really weird thing to hear an eight year old discuss when all I'd done is ask why she'd pushed David Hatchet over in the sandpit, by the way – and you're not even going to introduce me?"

"Maybe you'll get to see him sometime," I said, smirking. "In fact, just look up into the sky and he's there."

"Oh, very funny."

"Anyway, I have to go. I hope I'll see you again."

"Be safe," she said. Then she covered her eyes and I was gone.

I teleported myself into the forest close to the school car park so that I wouldn't be seen and then I walked to the office.

"Hello Ms Cope," I said. The little ginger lady's head snapped up.

"Oh!" she squeaked. She looked surprised, a bit disappointed and very – wait, was that anger? I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Bella Swan! You're back!"

"Actually, no, I'm not." Now she looked confused. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I need to… um, how do you say this? Quit the school?"

"You're transferring?" Now she looked excited. What the Hades?

"That's it," I said, smiling.

"But why would you do that?" she asked. "Finals are only a few days away."

"I have my reasons," I said. "But I'm not going to this school anymore."

"Well, okay," said Ms Cope. "I'll put it in the records. Do you have a letter or something from your father?"

"No, I shouldn't need one anyway, I'm eighteen. Besides, it isn't like I'm running away, Charlie knows exactly where I'm going and what I'll be doing."

Okay, not exactly true. But who cares?

"Well, I'm sorry Bella, but I'm going to need to see-"

I lost my patience and instead cut her off by manipulating the mist around her. She stopped speaking and looked dazed for a second, but then shook her head and smiled up at me.

"Okay, thank you Bella, that'll be fine. I'll enter it all into the school records for you. You're free to go."

"Thank you very much, Ms Cope."

By the time I got out of the office, school was over was students were streaming outside towards the parking lot. I tried to keep my head down, but it didn't seem to work.

"Bella! Hey, Bella!"

I groaned. Anyone but him…

"Hey Mike, how's it going?"

"It could be better. How've you been?" Dude, this kid needs lessons in subtlety.

"Fine," I said.

"Is it true you broke up with Cullen?"

I felt like whacking my head on a brick wall. But, I decided to answer him truthfully.

"Yup."

"Why'd you do that?"

I grinned at him. While I'm here, I might as well have some fun.

"I fell for another guy."

"Really?" his eyes were wide.

"Yeah," I said, "That's why I came back."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I taunted. Then I felt someone watching me, so I looked up and saw five Cullens staring at me from next to a silver Volvo. The three males were looking at me sadly. One female in anger. The other… she was smiling. That surprised me. I looked away though. If they wanted to talk, they'd have to come to me. I had bigger things to be doing.

"Bella!"

Kill me now.

How the hell Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley saw me through the sea of people I'll have no idea.

"Hey guys. I was just leaving."

"Wait a sec, Bella!" called Mike. Then he turned to the others. "Get this – she says she's broken up with Cullen and she's back in Forks because she's fallen for another guy!"

"Seriously?" asked Eric. Tyler, on the other hand, pushed towards me. My attempts at backing away were clearly futile.

"Who is it, Bella?"

I sighed, deciding to get them off my back once and for all.

"Well, he's really hot." The guys began grinning at each other.

"How hot?" asked Eric.

"Hotter than any other guy I've ever seen."

"Including Cullen?"

"Yep."

"No way."

"Yes way. He's got the most gorgeous blonde hair and bright blue eyes that just look adorable!"

Tyler and Eric groaned in disappointment, but Mike's eyes had lit up.

"You're really in love with this guy?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, repressing a smirk and putting on my famous girl-in-love smile that had worked so well during my time here in Forks. "I'm even moving away from here so I can be with him more often."

He frowned in confusion.

"But why would you move away if…" wait for it… wait for it… "Oh."

Right on cue.

"Yeah, I only came back to say hi to Charlie and tell the school I'm leaving," I said, "But I'm glad I got to see you guys, too. Anyway, I have to go now. Bye!"

I walked away from the shell-shocked boys, a smile on my face, but was stopped _again_ by a cold hand on my shoulder.

"That was mean, you know." _Rosalie_.

"Was it?" I asked, not even turning to look at her. "Was it mean that I just took away one of their distractions? Was it mean that I took away the notion that they had any possible chance with me, something they may have otherwise wondered about for years? I don't think so. I rather think I did them a favour."

Then I continued walking. No one stopped me this time.

I went to Charlie's house after that, just to reminisce. There was nothing there I wanted, though – it was all human stuff. When I was done there, I went to the infamous cliff in La Push and jumped off it again, this time checking that no one was around. I swam about for a bit until I sensed it was time to meet Charlie, and then headed for the pier. He was quite surprised when I climbed out of the water next to his boat with my clothes and hair perfectly dry. I would have preferred to keep them wet, but I figured that if Charlie had company it would be even weirder for me to show up like I'd just had a swim. I mean, come on. This is Washington, not California.

I was right, too. A few minutes after I came out and greeted Charlie, Billy and Jacob Black showed up.

"Charlie," I hissed.

"What?"

"You didn't say we had company!"

"I couldn't stop him! He heard me say I was going fishing with you and suddenly he wanted to come, and so did Jacob."

"Of course he did."

Great. Another teenage boy who was in love with Bella Swan. And Billy's in a wheelchair – I don't have anything against that, it's just that my plan of capsizing the boat was ruined. I may have wanted my revenge on Charlie, but I'm not that mean.

To say fishing was a little awkward would be like saying Adolf Hitler was a little misbehaved. It was the evening, so the fish were out, but according to Billy it wasn't as good as fishing during the morning. As he said that he gave me a pointed look. Well, I'm sorry, but it's not like I had much choice.

I winced every time a fish was pulled out of the water – although, admittedly, that wasn't very often. I managed to hide it, though. I did, however, enjoy being on the water and had great fun splashing people when they weren't expecting it, and the best thing was Charlie couldn't do anything about it with Billy and Jacob in the boat. Of course, I also splashed myself so as not to arouse suspicion, as I know the Blacks would suspect the waves were not coincidences quicker than normal people, but I don't mind being wet.

The conversation between Jake and I, however, was the thing I most wished didn't happen.

"So…" he started.

"So what?"

"You're leaving."

"Yep."

"Why?"

I stayed quiet.

"Look, I'm just worried about you, okay? Does it have something to do with the bloodsuckers?"

"Nope."

"Okay, now I'm _really_ worried – you didn't even get mad at me for insulting them." He frowned. "Did he hurt you again?"

"No, quite the opposite."

"What?"

"I broke up with him."

"Why?"

I shrugged. His face split into a wide grin.

"Oh, I don't even care. You've finally come to your senses!"

"Hmm, I suppose you could say that."

"So, I suppose you _are_ leaving because of them."

"_They_ have nothing to do with it."

"Oh, so it's just _him_ then."

"Again, no."

"But-"

"Jake, can you just leave it?"

"No Bella, I can't! My best friend is leaving and I have absolutely no idea why!"

I glanced at Charlie, who Billy had shuffled down the other end of the boat in a poor and very _not subtle_ attempt to give us some privacy. He just looked at me as if to say; _no idea. All yours_. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Jake.

"Look, I'm moving for reasons I would much rather keep to myself, but if it makes you feel any better, the Cullens are not coming with me."

"But Bells-"

"You want to know the reason I broke up with Edward?" I asked. He nodded, looking kind of excited. That was shattered by my next words, though, as I decided to use the same excuse I had with Mike and the others. It was kind of true enough and, as I'd said to Rosalie, it stopped them from continuing to moon over me. I felt kind of cruel, though – he was only a kid, after all. "I'm in love with another guy. He's over in New York at the moment – that's where I was the past month. When I came back, I broke up with Edward and decided I was going to move over there to be with this other guy. I doubt I'll come back."

He stared at me sadly. I sighed.

"You've been a great friend, Jake. I'll miss you." _Even though I'll be forever annoyed that you didn't let me fake my own suicide, even if in doing so you allowed me to save the life of that depressing vampire._

With that, I moved over to where Billy and Charlie were, adjusting the water below the boat so the uneven balance of weight didn't tip us over.

"How's the fishing going?"

"Not so great," said Billy, looking from Jacob's sad form and then back to me. He narrowed his eyes.

"You want a try, Bella?" asked Charlie warily.

"Nah, I'm fine," I said. "I'm just enjoying the sea air." They kept fishing, while I discovered that there was a hippocampus swimming around below the boat who had learnt to steal the bait of fishing hooks without harming himself, so I started up a conversation.

Okay, I'll admit to something. I may have gotten bored after an hour and a half and started up a little swell for something to do, but I swear I never meant to drench Billy and give him mild hypothermia. Anyway, after that we headed back in. It was getting pretty dark anyway.

"You want to stay for a pizza at our place?" asked Billy.

"You do that, Charlie," I said. "I have to get going, though."

Charlie looked at me intensely.

"So," he said. "This is it."

"Yes, this is it."

"You're not even taking her to the airport or anything, Charlie?" asked Billy, surprised.

"No," I said, "It'd be best if I went on my own."

"Come on, Dad," said Jake, taking Billy's arm. "Charlie, we'll meet you at home."

"Jake," I said. He turned and looked at me sadly. "Thanks."

He nodded, and then he was gone. I was sorry that our friendship ended like this, but when you look at how long I had lived it was like I only knew him for a couple of seconds. I was sure he'd find happiness eventually. I turned to Charlie.

"I'll miss you, kid," he said.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," I said, laughing.

"Yeah, but it's my last chance."

I sighed, and looked him in the eye.

"You know that if you ever need me, just-"

"Talk to the water, yeah I know," said Charlie. "How many people have you said this to?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, though," I said.

"Okay, okay," said Charlie. "Don't worry about me."

"I've taken up eighteen years of your life," I said, "It feels wrong to just-"

"You're not telling me you actually think that's a long time?"

"It isn't to me, but it is to you."

"True enough." We stood in silence for a few minutes. We'd never really been any good at sharing emotion with each other.

"Well then," I said, glancing behind me at the ocean. "I suppose I'd best be off."

"Yeah, I suppose," said Charlie. Then he pulled me in for a hug. "I really will miss you."

"You'll just miss my cooking," I accused.

"Well, yes, there is that," he said, laughing. "I hope you have a good time under the water and that boy of yours treats you right."

"Don't worry," I said with a laugh. Only Charlie would refer to a _god_ as 'that boy'. "My father beat you to the death threats millennia ago."

"Yes, well… bye then, kid." This time, I didn't comment on the stupid nickname.

"Bye Charlie."

This time, instead of transporting I backed into the ocean so I could think before I got to Atlantis. He watched as I left, making me feel guilty _again_. Was that a tear on his cheek? I felt sorry for Charlie – he and Renee had taken me in and spent a large portion of their lives on me, even though they knew I wasn't theirs. Now, Charlie was left alone. Sure, he had Billy, but was that enough? I smiled slightly as a thought ran through my head. Perhaps I could have a little chat with Aphrodite the next time I was on Olympus…

Then I sank down under the waves and Charlie disappeared from view.

* * *

**There you have it! Tell me what you thought, I always love feedback.  
**

**And hopefully I'll be seeing you all again for the next chapter! (Which, by the way, will include why all the gods call Bella 'Ella'. I had a question about that and I was planning on explaining it later on in the story, but since you asked it will be in the next chapter. So stay tuned!)  
**


	4. Vampires scare some fish

**So once again this is slightly shorter, but the next chapter will be a little longer, don't worry. And just one more to go then the epilogue! **

**Again, thanks so so so so so much to those of you who reviewed, followed or favorited. It is always great to know you like reading this. **

**This time, as requested by many, some Cullen interaction. Then there will be more in the next chapter of course!  
**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Percy Jackson and the Olympians, including the characters and the settings are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan respectively. I've just applied my imagination. (Also, The Little Mermaid and Hercules do not belong to me either. I am not trying to insult those movies (I love them myself) I was only pointing out some inaccuracies (if they can be called that.) Just covering all my bases here.)**

* * *

**Vampires scare some fish**

Time passed just as it always did. Reconstruction went well everywhere, although father was still pissed about the games room. So was Triton, for that matter. Oh well, at least it will give them something else to do for the next six hundred years.

Camp Half Blood got its new cabins – even I got one, along with Hestia, Nemesis, Hebe, Hecate, Iris, Janus, even Morpheus, as well as everyone else. I _did_ visit the demigods a couple of times since Percy managed to get Zeus to change the law.

I did spend most of my time in Atlantis helping to rebuild as well as keeping up with all my responsibilities as a goddess, though I stayed true to my word and Apollo and I kept to our 'usual' schedule – in other words, reporting to Apollo's house on Olympus for a couple of hours every so often. We may have had our responsibilities, but that had never stopped us before and it wasn't going to now.

I went back to Forks after only a couple of months. Honestly, it almost seems like I'll _never_ be rid of that place. But I went back for Charlie's wedding – Aphrodite was the one who told me it was happening. I wanted Charlie to know that I was there, so I went as Bella Swan. Charlie seemed to have invited the entire town and La Push – although that was expected as he was marrying Sue Clearwater – so I was very thankful when Apollo came with me to ward off the people, even when he insisted on using the name 'Fred'. Still, Mike Newton's face when he saw us together was worth that. While we were there I heard that the Cullens had left town immediately after graduation. I didn't particularly care, as it meant I didn't have to see Edward glare at me, though I had been hoping to see Alice again.

Four years later I attended Percy and Annabeth's wedding, and so did my father. We took a leaf out of Apollo's book and went incognito, although, if I do say so myself, our names were a little more original than 'Fred'. The demigods still figured out who we were, though, and the bowing caused the mortal guests just the slight amount of confusion. But oh well.

A little time after that I headed into the mortal world again to visit Renee for her and Phil's daughter's first birthday – I was informed of that one by Hera.

But the visit from during that time that I will always remember the most came during one summer's day, about five years after my punishment ended. Funnily enough, it was practically on the exact day my punishment _would have _ended if it hadn't been shortened. I was in Atlantis at the time, having a debate with my brother dearest on the type of seating available in the games room – the construction of which was progressing a lot faster than it had the first time round – when I heard a small voice in my head.

… _just want to talk to you, it won't take long…_

You see, contrary to popular belief we _do_ actually hear when people pray to us. But most of the time it's boring, or something like _please, god, don't let me fall over on this date_ or whatever. As such, after the second it took me to determine that it wasn't a demigod and nor was it Charlie Swan, Renee Dwyer nor Sally Jackson, I tuned it out and returned to my argument.

"What are you on about, Triton? We can't have bean bags, it's _way_ too undignified…"

But the voice didn't stop, even though I tried to repress it. It seemed almost… _stronger_ than the normal mortal prayer. Though, I haven't heard a mortal prayer in a while, and the demigods generally don't try to contact me. They think of Poseidon for everything sea related.

_No, Alice, you're doing it wrong. Oh, Isiobella, Goddess of the Tide, Waves, Deep Sea Currents and the Island of Rhodes, we request an audience!_

Wait a second, I know that voice…

_You said we'd know where to find you. I tried, but I only realised recently… please. I want to apologise._

"… more comfortable? Look, if you let me have bean bags, I'll give you your sofa at the back of the room."

"Triton, I have to go."

"Does it mean I get bean bags?"

"You and dad are just the same. Whatever, I'll see you later."

"Yes!"

I swam through the window and then pinpointed the location of the prayer – a small island off the coast of Brazil, not too far east of Rio de Janeiro. Then, not bothering to swim, I teleported myself over to that point.

It was just as I thought it would be. On the beach were two vampires, standing knee deep in the water, attempting to get my attention.

Alice and Jasper.

I watched them talk for a bit longer, but after a few minutes decided to put them out of their misery.

"Would you two mind stepping back onto the land? You're terrifying every water-dwelling creature within a ten mile radius."

The vampires spun around quicker than most creatures would be able to, and then they both gasped. They looked like they were in shock. I huffed, and crossed my arms.

"I'm serious, you know. If you don't get out of the water immediately, I will have a moral obligation to turn you both into fish."

Thankfully, that got a response out of them. Jasper quickly stepped out of the water, an action I approved of. Alice came running towards me, an action I didn't approve of so much.

"Bella!"

I sidestepped her, and she stopped moving. Then she frowned, confused.

"Bella, I… I thought you'd be happy to see us!"

"Why?" I asked, frowning. "I've been happily living my life, but you haven't tried to contact me once, until now, when you see fit to interrupt a wonderful argument I was having with my brother dearest. Now, I want you to tell me what you wanted to so desperately, and then I'll be off because-" I paused. "-Oh my gods, did I actually agree to having bean bags in the games room?"

"Um, Bella-"

"Lady Isiobella." I corrected my name automatically, still fretting over Triton's decorating skills.

"Lady Isiobella, then," said Alice. "We wanted to talk to you-"

"Yes, I got that bit… oh Hades, if the walls are lime green when I get back-"

"Can you stop complaining about some stupid games room and just listen?"

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes widened. Yeah, that's right. You just yelled at a goddess, missy.

"My Lady," said Jasper, stepping forward and speaking formally. "I would like to apologise on behalf of my wife."

My eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you would, would you?"

Jasper nodded.

"You do realise that was the main reason I didn't like your brother, right? Because he treated me like I was a fragile piece of glass unable to make her own decisions?"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Yeah," I scoffed. "Sure. Now, if you _don't_ mind, I have more important places to be." I turned to Alice. "When I said that you could talk to me if you needed me… I meant it. But you've just called me away for no reason. Do you think that all I do is worry about my father's palace and what model of TV we're going to end up getting? No, I have plenty of responsibilities. I'll let you off this time, _vampire_, but only because we used to be friends. Don't expect me to be this accommodating next time... if there is a next time."

I began to walk into the waves, but Alice called me back.

"Wait, please B- my Lady. I wanted to talk to you so I could apologise. I just got angry because you weren't listening to me!"

"It's a bit late," I said, but I stopped walking.

"I know," said Alice, "And I was going to talk to you before, but… I didn't really understand. I do now though. Please, just let me have a chance."

I sighed, and turned to face her.

"If I do this… what's in it for me? Remember, I am possibly sacrificing my eyesight every time I walk into the games room."

"You'll get to keep your friends and family," said Alice, clearly meaning _her_ friends and family. I narrowed my eyes once more and she seemed to understand that what she'd said was completely wrong. Luckily for her, she quickly corrected it. "I'll never step into the ocean again."

"That's a hefty promise," I said, my eyebrows rising. "But, I doubt you'll be able to keep it."

"Oh, I would," she said.

"Hmm."

"Really, I – I'll swear on the river Styx. You consider that as the strongest oath possible, don't you?" She looked so frantic.

I smiled at her.

"There'll be no need for that. I believe you would be truly willing, and for me that is enough. I am not as cruel as some. Now, what was it you wanted to say?"

She seemed to sag with relief, and then began to talk.

"I want to say that on that day, on Olympus, we were all taken by surprise. I mean – I don't know about the others, but I definitely was. I was touched that you still cared for me, but I was so angry about how you treated Edward. But then, afterwards, Hermes and Dionysus were talking and they explained some things. I understand now… and I just wish we could go back to how we were."

"That can never happen, Alice," I said, frowning at her. "Back then, I was pretending to be a pathetic little mortal. That wasn't me."

"I think it was, on some level."

"You think I am pathetic?" I asked, eyes blazing.

"No, no!" said Alice quickly. "What I meant was, even though you were acting, some part of you shone through the façade."

"Perhaps," I said, "But that does not change the fact that I am a goddess. I can't stay in one place and I can't keep in contact with mere mortals."

"We aren't mortals, though," said Jasper.

"No, you're not," I said. "What you are is in the category of monster."

"What?" gasped Alice. "But-"

"You are very nice monsters, though. Like Percy's pet hellhound Mrs O'Leary."

"Oh," said Alice.

"Look," I said, "Perhaps we can have some form of contact in the future – you are very long lived, after all."

"We're immortal," said Jasper.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, we are actually."

"No you're _not_," I insisted. "_I'm_ immortal – you can't kill me. You could seriously injure me, but it is physically impossible for me to die. You on the other hand… I could chuck a match on you right now and you'd be off to Tartarus."

"Tartarus?" asked Alice. "Don't you mean the Underworld?"

"Nope," I said, "The Underworld is for mortals – you know, those with souls. Monsters go to Tartarus. Most reform and come back to life, but from what I've been told, vampires don't. Probably recompense for being mostly indestructible while you're alive."

"What about the other creatures, then?" asked Alice, looking kind of horrified. "Like animals and fauns and things."

"They all get reincarnated."

"Of course…" said Alice. Do mine ears deceive me or did she sound slightly sarcastic?

"Don't mention any of this to Edward," said Jasper sternly. I snorted.

"Like you could stop me from doing anything, and it's not like I'm going to be seeing Edward any time soon."

Jasper looked at me in disbelief.

"It's alright," I sighed. I finally stepped back out of the water and sat down on the beach. The other two, surprisingly, followed my lead, settling on the sand in front of me.

"So… what now?" asked Alice.

"Now," I said with a smile, "I am going to spend some time on this cute little island before I have to go back home. I know Triton will have done something horrific, and I'd like to put off seeing what it is. Maybe I'll just go back to Olympus tonight…"

"When you say Triton, do you mean the guy from _The Little Mermaid_?" asked Alice. I burst out laughing.

"Oh, man!" I laughed. "I completely forgot about that! The movie came out two years after I was exiled, you know, and Renee let me watch it when I was a kid. I found it hilarious and told myself I would tease Triton about it when I got home, but I've been so busy lately I forgot! Thanks for reminding me!"

"Wait, so Atlantis doesn't look like that?"

"No, Alice, not in the slightest. But seriously, can you imagine Triton with white hair? Ha! Oh, and don't even get me started on that _Hercules_ film. I mean, seriously? Apollo with purple skin? I don't think so! I'm not even going to mention what they did to my father. Plus, a blue Hermes? Please! And what the hell was with the whole lovey-dovey family?"

"I'm confused."

"Wait," said Jasper, "Triton is Poseidon's son, right?"

"Yep, he's my brother," I said, rolling my eyes.

"And he's redecorating your games room?"

"Yeah, I was quite surprised father let us do that, actually. He spent six hundred years decorating it the first time, and then he just lets us do it now?"

"So you actually do live in Atlantis? With Poseidon and Triton and mermaids?" asked Alice.

"And mermen," I said, rolling my eyes. "Don't be sexist. And all the fish and sharks and stuff, and you can't leave out the Cyclopes. Oh! And my mother. There's no way you could forget her."

"And your mother is Amphitrite, right?" asked Jasper.

"Yep."

"Hey, can I ask you something, My Lady?" asked Alice.

"What is this, Twenty Questions?"

"Um…"

"Whatever, go ahead."

"Why is it that all your friends call you Ella? I mean, none of the other gods have nicknames, not even those with really long names like Aphrodite."

"Trust me, her name is not long compared to some."

"But you get my point."

"Yes. Let's just put it this way – I am younger than most, even Dionysus, and not as proud. Most of them would consider it demeaning to be known as anything less than what they are, hence the use of name calling to insult people, such as when Athena refers my father as 'Barnacle Beard.' I, on the other hand, think it is much easier for people to call me Ella rather than Isiobella – although it is still respectful to use my actual name when you aren't close friends or family. My older sister liked a nickname too… I mean, I feel quite sorry for her. Who would want the name Benthesikyme? Poor Kimmie… What were my parents thinking?"

"But why not 'Bella'? It has the same number of syllables, and it has a deeper meaning."

"Seriously?" I looked at her in disbelief.

The two vampires seemed a little confused.

"When I was young they called me Bella… but then the Italian language evolved. Do you really think it would be good for my health to go around with the name 'beautiful' when there are the likes of Aphrodite, Hera and Athena around the place? Have you not heard the story of the Judgement of Paris? And by the gods, surely you've heard of Andromeda!"

"Oh," muttered Jasper. "I guess that makes sense."

"And Ap- I mean, _Lord_ Apollo calls you Elle," said Alice.

"So? You call Jasper 'Jazz'. Are people not allowed pet names? Besides," I winked at her, "I reckon Apollo is just too lazy to say the extra syllable."

Alice smiled sheepishly.

"Why do want to know all this anyway?" I asked.

"We just want to get to know you, my Lady," said Alice.

I smiled softly at them.

"I suppose… there's a chance we can make this work, what with you guys not aging and all."

"Really?" asked Alice.

"Yeah… you know, out of all of you, Jasper was the one I felt the closest to. After you left, I mean."

They both looked dumbfounded.

"Why me?" asked Jasper. I nearly laughed. The expression on his face was downright hilarious.

"I never blamed you, you know," I said. "For what happened during that birthday party, anyway."

He frowned.

"Why? I tried to attack you!"

"You know why."

He stayed quiet, opting to simply stare at me. After maybe thirty seconds, he nodded. Good. It would be very disappointing if _the_ Major Jasper Whitlock that Ares could not stop talking about for a long time did not fully understand not only the way his gift worked, but also the way a vampire body was designed. You can't feed on something that you were not designed to without there being repercussions. I knew this, and so did he.

"Can one of you explain what just happened?" asked Alice.

"I'll tell you later," said Jasper, and Alice's face went blank. A second later she grinned – I guess she saw what he was going to say.

"So does this mean we can be friends?" she asked.

"Perhaps. I haven't been watching you specifically, but from what Aphrodite has told me you guys have changed over the past few years."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Alice.

"Aphrodite has taken somewhat of a liking to watching your coven, what with all the happy couples there." I rolled my eyes. "She thinks it's _cute_."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean, Alice?"

"How have we changed? Is that a good thing?"

"Yes Alice, it is," I said, sighing. "I will only answer you if I can speak the truth. I do not wish to insult you, no matter what image you may have of me from our last meeting."

"We would expect nothing less," said Jasper, nodding.

"Alright then. Alice, when I first met you, you were living in the future all the time. You manipulated situations so the outcome that you deemed best would come to pass. I know you had no malicious intent in doing this and you believed you were doing what was best, but the cold, hard truth is that you were making decisions for other people and taking away their free will. People have gone to war for less."

Alice stared at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my god," she said. I raised an eyebrow. "I mean, _gods_. I never thought about it that way!"

"But you have been living a different way more recently, haven't you?"

"I was the one that pushed Edward at you, My Lady," said Alice. "I was the one that ultimately caused his hurt. Jasper explained to me not long after you left that perhaps what I had done was self fulfilling prophecy, so I decided that maybe I should just let the visions come to me and use them as a guide, rather than a rule."

"And your family is in much better shape because of it," I said. She smiled, clearly catching the fact that I had said 'family' rather than 'coven'. "That brings us to you, Jasper."

Said vampire stiffened.

"You didn't particularly do anything wrong, per se. But you are a very strong vampire, Jasper. You saw everything that was going on, didn't you? And yet you did nothing."

"I believed that it was not my place to interfere," he said. I nodded.

"You and Alice are on the complete opposite sides of the spectrum. While she meddled too much, you did not even offer your assistance. However, after I left and your family began to fall to bits, you helped Alice, put Edward in his place and managed to pull everything back together again through just a couple of choice words. You did not meddle, you only helped them see the way for themselves. You spoke up and became a little more of the vampire you used to be."

"I never want to be that monster again," he growled.

"I know," I said, "But you were not born to be a sheep following the herd. Nor were you born to be patronised for merely wishing to adhere to your own nature, even if you don't follow up on the thought. Now you are not a blind follower, but neither are you the feral creature you were before. You have found the happy medium."

"So what your saying is when you hurt us, you were really helping us?" asked Alice.

"I didn't set out to help you," I said with a shrug. "What I said before was true – I _was_ merely curious about vampires. But I also meant it when I said I grew to like you after a little while – all but Edward, really. I can only hope that his experience was educational for him, and that when he finally does find his mate she will not be treated the way he treated me."

They were both silent for minute, clearly processing what I had told them. Then-

"Hey, B- My Lady, where did you get your dress? You know that as Bella you had absolutely no fashion sense – I am glad to see _that_ was a part of the façade at least!"

I stared at her for a second, questioning her sanity. I exchanged a glance with Jasper, but he was just as dumbfounded as me. Then suddenly, I laughed.

"Oh Alice," I chuckled, grinning at her and Jasper's amazed faces. "Call me Ella."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Accept my explanation as to why they call her Ella? When reading fics where she is still Bella I just thought that considering some of the myths there is no way the other goddesses (especially Hera, Aphrodite and Athena) would stand for it. I mean, like I mentioned, just look at how Hera treated Aeneas just because Paris thought Aphrodite was more beautiful! That judgement pretty much started the Trojan war, too.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and will tune in next week for the final chapter! **


	5. We conduct a rescue mission

**Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday guys, I had an assignment due today (and you know how it is...) Anyway, I feel bad but never mind, here is the next chapter!**

**Thanks once again to all of you who have reviewed! Only the epilogue to go now.  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer: Twilight and Percy Jackson and the Olympians, including the characters and the settings are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan respectively. I've just applied my imagination. (Also, I don't own Monty Python either, nor anything else you might recognise in this chapter, such as the idea of narwhals all beaching themselves. I got that inspiration from Michael Morpurgo's novel Why the Whales Came.)  
**

* * *

**We conduct a rescue mission**

"Hey Elle?"

"Mmm?"

"If you could be a book, which one would you be?"

I sat up from the bed and stared at him. Did he _really_ just say that?

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not asking as a joke."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"Well, about a year ago it was which house I would be sorted into if I went to Hogwarts. Then before that it was if I had a fish tail, what colour it would be. Then a century ago you continually wanted to know what animal I would be if I could be any animal and before that it was which god I would be if Norse mythology was real. And now you want to know which book I would be? Not only is reading severely out of character for you, this is also just plain weird."

"Hey! It was just a simple question."

"Well, I have absolutely no idea."

"But you read more than I do so you'd know better."

"Well I don't think I would be a book at all. They tend to disintegrate in water."

"Yeah, but for the sake of the argument-"

'This isn't an argument."

"Ha! It is now."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not. This is simply contradiction."

"AHA!" exclaimed Apollo, pointing his finger at me. "I knew you liked Monty Python. I knew it! Hermes owes me a stack of drachmas!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I swear you are sometimes more ADHD than your children."

"At least I keep things interesting. Anyway, you still haven't answered my question."

"I don't think it deserves an answer. But maybe if you care so much you should ask Athena."

"That's what I did when I couldn't decided which Hogwarts house you'd fit into. She just looked at me funny and walked off."

"Count yourself lucky."

"Hey, it's not like she could hurt me."

"What ever floats your boat."

"You know, that analogy does not really work. The water makes the boat float. So does the air, or the pressure, or something. I don't know, you should know more about this stuff than me."

Thankfully, I was saved from answering by a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened to reveal-

"Hermes!" yelled Apollo. "Guess what! Elle likes Monty Python! I told you so, I told you she was not completely boring-"

"Hey!"

"Guys!" interrupted Hermes. "I've got a message for you, Ella, came through maybe two minutes ago… disruption in the water near the Isles of Scilly."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure," said Hermes, "But one of the Nereids from the area sent the message saying they needed some help. There was something stopping the from going anywhere near the place."

"Why hasn't my father sorted this out?" I asked.

"He's busy doing something in Mariana trench, Amphitrite's watching over Atlantis and Triton's busy at the moment. Being a messenger is a really taxing job, you know. But anyway, you'll have to go. You weren't busy, were you?"

"Nope," I said, glancing at Apollo. He seemed a little put out, but he understood that duties came first, as do all gods. "So, Isles of Scilly? The islands to the south west of the United Kingdom? Approximately 49°56′10″N 6°19′22″W?"

"Not exactly," said Hermes. "I mean, it is _near_ the Isles of Scilly, but not actually them, if you know what I mean. The Nereid just used them as a point of reference."

"She couldn't have given me coordinates?" I groaned.

"Hey, coordinates are a mortal invention," said Apollo.

"Yeah, and so are iPods and cell phones," I muttered.

"All she said was to meet her near to the north of Gweal," said Hermes.

"That's one of the smaller islands," I said nodding. "But still… she could have been a little more specific."

"Don't look at me," said Hermes, holding up his hands. "I'm just the messenger. Speaking of, I've got to go. You'll be all right?"

"Yep," I said.

"Hey, wait," called Apollo. "Hermes, I will not forget that bet. You owe me!"

"Whatever," he replied, then darted out the door and disappeared.

"So," said Apollo, standing up with me. "You have to go now."

I didn't see the need to answer.

"Do you think I could help?"

"Not sure," I said. "If there is anything you can do I'll message you when I get there… but you've probably got other things to do, don't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose," sighed Apollo. "Anyway, I guess I'll see you later. Good luck."

He kissed me quickly, then headed out the door. I sighed, and then quickly teleported to the water near the Isles of Scilly.

When I arrived, I was immediately grabbed by a Nereid. She directed me away from the Islands.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"West, Lady," she said. "There is something wrong."

"How do you mean?"

"The Hippocampi need help," she replied. "They are stranded… but we can't help. There is something in the water. The fish are scared, they won't go near. We can't get close either, it is almost like there is a presence there which repels us. Our bodies will not allow us to swim up to help."

"That's odd," I said, frowning. "Take me in as close as you can."

She nodded, and we began swimming twice a fast.

It was not far from the Isles of Scilly, so I suppose the Nereid had done the right thing by telling me to go there. Besides, she did find me right away so she clearly knew what she was doing. We swam a couple of miles west, just far enough that wherever we were heading to would be too far to see from the most western side of the Isles, but no further.

Then suddenly, the Nereid stopped. She had an expression of pure fear on her face.

"I am sorry, my Lady," said the Nereid, "But I cannot go any further. I wish to, but I can't."

"That's okay," I said. I may have sounded slightly distracted, for suddenly I was surrounded by a huge school of fish.

_Help us, Lady!_

_There is something in the water…_

_The hippocampi need help!_

_They're going to eat us!_

I was pretty sure it wasn't the hippocampi that they were talking about, as they were strictly vegetarian.

_I'll do my best,_ I told them. Then I looked back to the Nereid.

"Back off a little so you are more comfortable," I said. "But don't go too far, I may need help. If I do, I'll see if I can get rid of the source of this disturbance before I call, okay?"

"Yes, my Lady."

She turned to leave, but I called out to stop her.

"One more thing. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Flow, my Lady."

"Nice to meet you then, Flow. Now, get going."

As soon as I got out of the swirling mass of fish, I realised that I could feel it, too. There really was something in the water. Luckily, it didn't repel me like it did the Nereids. Unfortunately, I had felt it before, several months ago in the water near an Island of the coast of South America…

I swore, and increased my pace.

It had better not be _them_. If it wasn't, it meant that I could burn whoever it was to ashes without incurring the wrath of Aphrodite for incinerating her new favourite couples. Or, second favourite, I suppose I should say. She still holds a soft spot for Percy and Annabeth.

Finally I reached the beach, and then I came out of the water in a way that was quite similar to the version of Triton in Disney's _The_ _Little Mermaid_. The scene on the beach was something absolutely terrible. A scene that was any sea deity's worst nightmare.

The sand was a mass of writhing bodies, almost a hundred creatures that had been caught out by the shallow water and beached themselves. This had probably started when just one creature was unfortunate enough to go too close to the beach and got caught by the tide, and then the others tried to help but only got stick themselves.

The majority of the creatures were narwhals, but dispersed amongst them were about twenty hippocampi, which had probably tried to help. Hippocampi were not all that smart, but they were very kind at heart and had probably tried to help. They had an advantage of the narwhals in the fact that they were not so heavy and so were not dying of the pressure, but they were quickly dying out.

But that was not all, for standing in the shallows, looking like they were trying to drag the poor creatures across the sand were seven vampires.

I swore again, and this time they heard me and turned, startled.

If I were in any other situation I would have found their expressions comical, but I had a lot on my mind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screeched. "GET OUT OF THE WATER – OUT, NOW!"

"Ella!" called Alice. "We need to help them – they're dying! And these horse-fish things-"

"I thought you realised how much your presence in the water disrupts all those living there, Alice," I growled. "Now do as I say and get out or I will destroy you all."

Thankfully, my aura of 'scary powerful goddess' seemed to work and they all stumbled away. The creatures they past as they went became even more terrified than they already were, trashing about and further lowering their chances of survival. Many of the narwhals had tipped sideways, meaning their blowholes were in the water and they could not breathe.

My mind felt like it was splitting with all the cries for help. Every creature was so scared. They found themselves somewhere they had never seen and they were in so much pain…

I quickly let the water bring me back down to the beach, and then I knelt down beside the head of one of the poor things. It's eye rolled as it looked at me.

_Help us, Lady. Help us!_

I swallowed, then growled, and stood. I raised my hands and forced the water back, pushing the tide further out so the narwhals on their sides could breathe. Unfortunately, this would also mean that they would dry out more quickly.

_Listen up!_ I called in my mind. I made sure I did so very loudly and forcefully in order to break through their fear. _I need you all to stay very still, or you will die. I'm going to help you… but please, stay still, and try to stay calm. _

They seemed to calm a little, but they were still terrified and many were still thrashing, their fear too great to listen to my advice. I quickly turned back into the water and submerged myself, before letting out a loud, high pitched screech. It reverberated around the water, bouncing off rocks and the ocean floor and speeding out in all directions.

The screech was a cry for help, a communication technique similar to that used by dolphins. Any Nereid or merman or merwoman or sea deity in the vicinity ould hear me and know that I needed their assistance. Then as quickly as I could I went back to the beach and got to work.

First I focused on those which had flipped over. I concentrated on the ocean and formed tendrils of water, bringing them close to a narwhal in need. Then I used the tendrils like levers, quickly pushing the creature back onto it's belly.

Many forms began rising from the ocean as I worked. Flow was one of the first, quickly stepping out of the water and rushing to a Hippocampi whose skin was almost completely dry. Soon, another two Nereids emerged, followed by an old man who looked a little like a seal and then a young boy with the armour of a crab.

Suddenly, the ocean surged and another figure emerged.

"Ella!" he called.

"Triton!"

"I was in the area – what's going on here?"

"We need help," I called. "Please, go an get more help!"

And we did need more help. We could not simply cause the water to rise as those on their sides and those that were weak would drown. Neither could we slowly rise the water as many of the narwhals were still thrashing, and they were flipping back onto their sides at the same pace as we were putting them n their bellies. The Hippocampi had actually listened and were not struggling, but they were fading fast. We couldn't move them because they were boxed in by narwhals.

We did manage to get a couple of the narwhals back into the water, but they simply swam back to beach in response to the terrified cries of their friends.

"My Lady!" called Flow, running up to me. "There are too many! We can't lose all these Hippocampi, they are the only ones in the area-"

"I know," I said, struggling with another narwhal. "But we can't leave these. Although I don't know what they are doing so far south."

"We need more help," she agreed.

"What about us?"

The two of us turned sharply to see Esme standing behind us, looking like she would be crying heavily if she could. Flow gasped and ducked behind me in fear.

"You can't," I said. "They are all scared of you."

"Wouldn't it be better for them to be scared than dead, though?" she asked.

"They would thrash more," I countered. "You would only make more flip onto their sides."

"Maybe they could help," whispered Flow timidly, stepping out from behind me a little. "They could stand in the water as we push the others into the water, and then they would be too scared to return."

"That would not work," I said. "As you said, we need more help, and if they are in the water no one else would be able to come. You remember how you felt when they were in the water?"

Flow shuddered.

"Exactly."

"But there is something else," said Flow, if possible, she looked even more scared than before. "Maybe you could give them the blessing of the sea…"

"To vampires?" I asked. Flow flinched, and I figured the extra fear was due to her worry of offending me.

"Only temporarily, of course. Just enough so we could recognise them as a friend."

"But then they could not scare the narwhals anyway," I said.

"But they could help," said Flow. "They are strong."

I considered this for a second, before I realised she was right. What choice did we have? I may be a goddess, but I couldn't help these poor creatures without drowning them.

"Fine," I said. "Flow, quickly go and help the other keep the creatures wet and breathing, just for now. Esme, come with me to the others. We must be fast."

Esme nodded and brought me to the other six vampires. Not all of them looked happy about this, but the fact that they did not comment proved how disturbed they were by all this and how much they wanted to help.

"Okay, I said, "We need to be quick. I am going to give you the blessing of the sea, so you can help us without scaring the narwhals and hippocampi to death. Do you understand?"

I don't think they did, but I didn't let them respond.

"I am going to say something in Greek. Once I am done, I need you to say 'I do,' alright? That means that you accept it. Right then, Esme. Come here." She did, and I rested my hand on her shoulder. "Esme Cullen, I hereby bestow you with the blessing of the sea. You must help the creatures you see, and aid the ocean in times of need. Do you accept the blessing?"

"I do."

"Good. Then let the ocean be within you."

I quickly did the same for the other six, and then turned back to the writhing mass of bodies.

"Come on, then. We have no time."

The vampires all threw themselves into the task, and with their speed and strength we soon had all the creatures upright. They were amazed to find that the animals didn't shy away from them, but didn't let it bother them. Also, with the vampires flipping it meant the Nereids and the other two were able to focus on letting water flow over the narwhals and hippocampi, keeping them wet and cool without drowning them.

But we had a major problem. The poor things were too weak to go into the ocean – the hippocampi would be fine, but the narwhals would drown. And the Narwhals were quickly fading, as their body weight was too much to be able to deal with being out of the water.

"How can we do this?" I growled.

Crab boy spoke to me with some weird squelchy clicky noises, but I was able to understand.

_We need to get them back into the water._

"I know, but how? Some of them can't, and those that can just keep coming back."

_We need a way to stop them._

"I know we do, but what?"

"I think I might be able to help."

I turned. _Edward._

"How? They aren't scared of you anymore, and you know we need the water clear in case more Nereids-"

"I read a book once, where humans had to help narwhals in a very similar situation. They needed to repel the narwhals from the beach."

Crab boy had already turned back to the job, but I kept listening to Edward.

"So? What did they use?"

"Fire."

"Great! So, have you got any matches or-"

"No," sighed Edward. "We didn't bring anything here wth us, we were only-"

"Great," I sighed, in a completely different tone to before. "So now we need…"

I paused. Didn't I say I would call him if we needed his help?

"Edward, thanks!" I called, pulling a drachma out of my pocket. I quickly pulled up some water from the ocean and made it into a mist, forming a rainbow in the midday sun. Then I pulle a drachma out of my pocket.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering! Show me Apollo!"

"Elle! How are you going?"

"We need you're help," I said, quickly giving him our location. "Please come as soon as you can!"

"On it!"

The image disappeared, leaving me standing still with a stunned Edward.

"Well?" I asked. "Quickly, we need to keep these poor things cool."

Thankfully, Apollo kept his word and was very, _very_ quick. He must have been hanging out in the area because he appeared in about two minutes, landing the chariot at the top of the beach.

"Elle, what can I do to help?"

I quickly explained the situation, and his expression fell a little.

"But Elle, you know I'm not the god of fire. That's Hephaestus."

"Yes, but you _are_ the god of the sun. And basically the sun _is_fire, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Please, Apollo! We need help, and none of the others would help me. We don't have enough… I can't…"

"Shh," he said, his face determined. "We've got this. I'll do my best."

I nodded, then pulled him over to the others who were still darting around the beach.

"Alright, listen up!" I called. "Here's what we're going to do. Vampires, you will _gently_ lift up the narwhals and hippocampi, starting with the strongest, and place them in the water. Apollo will do his best to keep them from coming back.

"Nereids and everyone else with control over the ocean, you will all be in the water, supporting those who do not have much strength until they recover."

"Which shouldn't be long," interrupted Apollo. "I can try and speed up the process."

"But my Lady," called one of the Nereids, "There are not enough of us. We can't support all those Narwhals."

"We can," I said. "I will do most of the work, you just have to make sure they can continue to breathe."

"But even so-"

"Numbers are not a problem."

I grinned.

"Triton! You're back!"

"With help." He gestured behind him.

"Did you bring everyone in a thousand mile radius?" I asked, awed.

"Near enough," he said. "You did say you needed a lot of help."

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem baby sis."

I would have decked him, but it wasn't exactly the time.

"Right," I said. "So everyone knows their part. Those of you who have legs, assist the vampires! There are enough of us now."

The beach broke out into a frenzy, but this time things were much more organised. Triton and I worked together to increase the density of the water, making it easier for those who were keeping the more tired creatures which were closer to death. The sea spirits which possessed legs were manipulating water to grab the stronger creatures and place them in the water while the vampires were gently picking up the weaker ones, carefully placing them into the waves and then sprinting up to grab another, moving so quickly they almost looked like they were teleporting.

Meanwhile, Apollo walked up and down in the water parallel to the beach at a depth that would be over the heads of most normal humans, but he had adjusted his height so it was only at his waist. He slashed at the air with his hands, leaving a line of light blazing parallel to the shore, acting like a barrier. It wasn't fire, exactly, but it was bright and it was hot, so it worked the same. The fleeing hippocampi and narwhals sped through it the first time with ease, but if they turned and tried to return to the beach, they were unable to pass through the barrier. Pretty soon, the water about a hundred feet from shore was full of swimming creatures, all unsure of how they could help yet unwilling to leave their still distressed friends.

True to his word, as soon as Apollo was satisfied with his barrier, he walked back into the shallows (downsizing as he did so) and helped heal the most weak of the narwhals. He walked between the mermen and the Nereids and placed a hand on the top of each creature's head, muttering in ancient Greek. Only a couple of minutes after his ministrations, the narwhals would be ready to swim off.

Eventually, the beach was still. There were no living creatures left on it… but there were some which we had not managed to save.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, apart from Apollo, who walked back into the ocean. I didn't know what he was doning, but then he started pushing his barrier further out. Understanding, I quickly joined him and formed a current which pushed the narwhals further out to sea, and the hippocampi with them. Poor things. They were only trying to help.

But then maybe it was a good thing the hippocampi had been there, as they were the ones that had alerted the Nereids that they needed help. If they had not been caught on the beach, all the narwhals would have died.

Once they had all left, Apollo and I headed back to the beach to find all the helpers dispersing. I thanked as many as I could manage, but they all waced it off. They may have been responding to my call, but if they had known beforehand they would have helped anyway.

Triton also needed to rush away.

"You did good today, little sis."

"Back at ya, bro," I said.

"Please don't say that," groaned Triton. "Olympus might be in America these days and you may spend heaps of your time there, but you can at least still talk with… well, not even _proper_ grammar but acceptable grammar. Please?"

"Then stop calling me 'little sis', or 'baby sis' for that matter."

"Whatever."

"Aha! That was so 21st Century."

"I hate you."

"Aw, love you too, bro."

"ANYWAY, if you would let me finish, I really mean it when I say you did a good job. Father would be proud."

"Thanks, Triton," I said.

"No problem. But Ella?"

"Yeah?"

"As much as they helped and as much as you were very smart for doing it, you might want to remove the blessing of the sea from that lot. Father will not be pleased that you gave it to a group of vampires."

"I know."

"Anyway, I have to go now. Being a messenger is-"

"Hard work, I know. I get that all the time from Hermes."

"He has no reason to complain! The sea is so much big-"

"For the love of Poseidon, just _go_!"

Pretty soon, the only ones left on the beach were the Cullens, Apollo and I.

"So I should probably get back to driving the sun around now," sighed Apollo, glancing over at his Maserati.

"I know," I said, wrapping my arms around him. "ut surely we deserve a little break."

"You know we never get breaks, not really. Anyway, you know what Zeus would say. He seems to think your time was a mortal was a vacation."

"Hmph. I'd like to see him go through puberty."

"Technically, he's done that already."

"Yeah, but he got to fight the titans in a war. I was stuck in high school."

"Point taken." He pressed his lips against mine.

A short cough interrupted us, and we both looked over to the Cullens.

"Can we help you?" asked Apollo.

"Well we were just wondering-" started Carlisle, but he was interrupted by Emmett.

"Dude, you're awesome! That weird light thing you did- that was so cool!"

"Well, I am pretty awesome," agreed Apollo. "In fact, I think I feel a poem coming on."

"Oh no," I groaned, detaching myself from him and putting my hands over my ears.

"Elle!" cried Apollo. "Are you insinuating something about my poetry?"

"Well…"

"You're the god of poetry though, right, Apollo?" asked Alice. At his look she quickly backtracked. "I mean, erm, sir?"

"Yep," he said. "I'm quite good at it, too. Right now I'm kind of fond of haikus-"

"Yeah, and I still owe Ares a hiding for suggesting you go to Japan," I grumbled.

"You want to take on the god of war?" asked Jasper, surprised.

"Not on my own," I countered. "I have every single god as well as the Hunters, most of the Demigods and pretty much every immortal creature on my side. It's probably the most united we've ever been."

"Hey!" exclaimed Apollo. "What's wrong with haikus?"

"Although, I do suppose they are better than the limericks," I sighed. "Maybe _that's_ why Ares sent you to Japan, although I doubt he has that much intelligence."

"Okay then, maybe I'll do a sonnet instead."

"How about you just save it until later?" I asked. "I bet Artemis and her Hunters would love to hear it. She is your sister after all."

Apollo looked at me shrewdly.

"Okay, fine."

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt or anything," said Carlisle a little timidly. "But If I could just ask…"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, how did you know to come here?"

"The hippocampi sent out a distress signal. One of Nereids that heard it tried to help, but she couldn't get close enough to this island because you guys were in the water. So she sent a message through Hermes who told me to go to the Isles of Scilly where I met the Nereid who brought me here."

"You mean that if we hadn't been here you could have come a lot sooner and possibly saved all those poor animals?" asked Esme, looking at the ten or so dead creatures that littered the beach.

"Yes, most likely," I said. "If they weren't not so drained when I got here I simply could have caused the tide to come in and push them back out to sea. But in the end you did help."

All the Cullens had hung their heads, but they perked up a little at the last bit.

"Um, Elle," said Apollo, "I really should go now. I have a feeling New York is getting a bit chilly, and I don't want any disgruntled family members coming after me-"

"It's okay," I said. "I understand. Go."

He grinned, out his arms around me and kissed me again.

"Love you. And I'll meet you back on Olympus when I'm done?"

"Yes. I still have to tell my father what happened, because I'm sure Triton is too busy, so that sounds good. And I love you too."

I watched as he sauntered back to his car and took off, scorching the sand around it, before I turned back to the Cullens.

"Alright," I said. "Now, I am just as curious as you – what are you doing here?"

"Well," said Emmett, drawing out the word. "You know how a couple of months ago you saw Alice and Jazz on Isle Esme?"

"Yeah."

"And how that Island was an anniversary gift from Carlisle to Esme?"

"Yep."

"Well, I decided that Rosie deserved something cool like that, and she's always liked England, so I thought I'd buy her this one. See, it's out of the way so we can go out in the sun and stuff and no one will see us, and no humans will ever come here unless they got seriously lost on a boat. It is a bit far from the mainland but we have a small house in Cornwall which means we can swim to the mainland, have a shower and then Rose can go shopping or whatever. Or we can use the boat to go on holidays to London or something."

"If this is Isle Rosalie, then why is everyone here?"

"Emmett only just bought the island," said Rosalie. "He's smart enough to know that I would want a say in what the house is like, so we all came here to have a quick look before we design it. That's why we don't have anything with us. We're staying in a hotel on Tresco, all our stuff is there."

"Ah," I said. "Perhaps _that's_ why Flow wanted me near the Isles of Scilly, maybe she first felt the disturbance there…"

I glanced over to the dead narwhals on the beach.

"We're sorry, my Lady," said Carlisle. I nodded.

"I can talk a little more in a bit, but just stand back for moment." They looked a little confused, but did as I said.

I raised my arms, calling the water towards me. I pulled the tide in, covering the beach and the narwhals left behind with salty water. After a couple of minutes, I let the tide flow back out to it's usual position. Once the water had retreated, the narwhals were no longer there.

"What did you do?" asked Jasper.

"I returned them to the sea," I said. "Speaking of, I'd better remove the blessing from you."

"Why?" asked Rosalie, finally speaking up. "For the first time we could be near animals that did not shy away from us. Animals that did not instinctively think we were going to hurt them. Why would we want that taken away? It might mean that for the first time I could sit in the forest and listen to the birds. I could go to the zoo and see the animals without them running away to hide. Can you even imagine what that would feel like?"

"I think I could, Rosalie," I said, "But that would not happen. The blessing of the sea is only really a blessing for those that love the sea. You cannot be far from the ocean without feeling uncomfortable, and it is only the sea creatures that will recognise you as a friend. All other animals will still treat you as a vampire. Also, you heard what Triton said – my father will not be happy. It will be better for all of us if it is removed."

"Fine," huffed Rosalie, seeming like she understood.

All the others nodded, and with their approval Carlisle turned to me.

"Alright then, my Lady. Remove it."

I said the necessary words in Greek for all six of them, and then it was done.

"So, there we are," I said. "Done. Now, as I told Apollo I have something to do, and if I want to make it all the way to the Mariana Trench before nightfall-"

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer, dear?" asked Esme. I looked at her. "I mean, my Lady."

"I really must go." I began to walk to the shore.

"My Lady!" called Edward. I stopped and looked back at him. He walked forward slowly. "I just want to say… did you really…"

"Edward," I said, sighing. "Look. I meant what I said on Olympus five years ago. You will find someone to love, and you will have a happy life. You're a good guy, once you get past all the nineteenth century values and the 'I-am-holier-than-thou' attitude."

"I came from the _twentieth_ century, not the nineteenth."

"So?"

"Well you see – oh never mind."

"I thought so. Remember, we came from ancient times, and yet we are still able to change. So are you – that's obvious through the way you drive a car. I'm pretty sure those weren't around back when you were human."

"Well, not the same type, no."

"Was there anything else?"

"Well, I actually wanted to say that I'm sorry. Alice and Jasper explained some things to me after they saw you a couple of months ago and I've realised that-"

"Edward-"

"I really shouldn't have-"

"Edward."

"-just disrespectful-"

"EDWARD! You know what's disrespectful? Speaking over a goddess."

He looked like he thought I was about to turn him into a guppy or something.

"It's okay, just this once." Then I spoke up. I knew the other Cullens could hear me loud and clear anyway, but this way they knew I wanted them to hear. "I want the seven of you to listen to me. You know that the world is larger than you thought. You now realise the way things work. I need to you to keep in mind that the only reason I have acted this nice to you is because you were nice to me during my punishment. You need to remember that if you ever encounter another god or goddess, because now that you know we exist it is likely they will wish to meddle with you."

I glanced around at each of their faces, and then smiled slightly. They were not the same family I met back in Forks. They had been through some tough times, and that had changed them.

But they were stronger now. Now everyone had an equal part in the family, and they didn't all just follow Alice's visions. They worked more as a unit, rather than just as a group of seven individuals.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be able to handle whatever they throw at you," I said.

"Thanks, Ella," said Alice. Jasper nodded, agreeing with her. Emmett looked like he wanted to give me a hug, while Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme smiled.

I glanced back to Edward.

"You'll be fine," I repeated. "Just try and be a little happier."

Edward finally allowed himself to smile.

"Will we see you again?" asked Emmett.

"You never know," I said. "Perhaps. We are all going to be on this planet for a long time after all."

And then I stepped back into the ocean and began heading home.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! And like I said before, I was inspired by Why the Whales Came by Michael Morpurgo. I would definitely recommend that - great book. **

**Only the epilogue left! This has gone by fast.**


	6. EPILOGUE: Friends

**Sorry, sorry, I know, I did it again. Oops.**

**Anyway, here is the epilogue! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ********Twilight and Percy Jackson and the Olympians, including the characters and the settings are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan respectively. I've just applied my imagination.**  


* * *

**EPILOGUE: Friends **

You never really know what the future might bring. Even the prophecies from the Oracle are always jumbled, and Apollo doesn't know everything ether, no matter how much he brags about being the god of truth, knowledge and prophecy. The Fates might know, but they aren't exactly very forthcoming with their knowledge.

But what I'm trying to say is, if I went back in time and talked to me a century ago, that version of me would never have believed what is going on.

Because I did see the Cullens again after that little narwhal incident. It all kind of started when Emmett wanted to see the Titanic so he, Jasper and Edward swam down there, but then Emmett got stuck and they couldn't get him out because if they pulled they pretty much would have ripped the wreck in half. Well, more in half than it already was, if you know what I mean.

All this resulted in me getting an Iris message from a very confused twenty-five year old Percy who had received a message from even more confused hippocampi that there was something weird and scary stuck in the wreck and terrifying the fish. Naturally I went to help and was very surprised to find out that it was Emmett.

After that rescue mission, I made Emmett swear he wouldn't go swimming around wrecks anymore – at least not famous ones that are usually swarming with submersibles.

Another time, Rosalie managed scare a blue whale on a Cullen family trip to the Arctic, and it then managed to smash through a particularly large ice shelf and displace several polar bears. I think the ensuing argument between me and that witch Khione gave Rose quite a healthy respect for immortals, especially after Zeus came along to stop us. The fact that we'd caused one of the biggest storms the Arctic had seen in two centuries (and that's saying something – luckily the mortals passed it off as climate change) might possibly have caught his attention. Luckily, though, he didn't notice Rose or she might have not walked away.

But what I'm saying is that during such incidents, the Cullens and I would have a little chat. I learned about what they were doing – how Emmett killed his 500th bear, how Alice started a fashion line under a pseudonym, how Esme and Carlisle renewed their wedding vows and how Edward finally found his mate after another sixty long years of waiting.

I talked to them, too. Esme was always almost as excited as me when I told her that one of my demigod children had made it to camp and was staying in _my _cabin. (Thanks Percy.) Carlisle was always intrigued when I gushed about how cool it was to finally have a throne on Olympus. (Again, thanks Percy.)

I guess it was an aftereffect of being mortal for a little while. During my punishment I had become friends with Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and the others. I finally had someone to talk to who didn't argue and think themselves better than me and who wasn't a _god._ Now, I had the same with the Cullens. Of course I had Apollo and father and mother and Hermes and Triton and all the others, but it was nice to have a few people who were something else.

So the Cullens and I became friends again. It took years, and we were never exactly _close_, but we were friends.

And, despite everything I have ever thought for my entire life… I liked that.

* * *

**Thank you very much to all of you who spent the time to read this fic, whether you only just found it or whether you were with me from the start.**

**A million more thanks to all of you guys who spent a couple more seconds on reviewing. I always appreciate them!**

**And this has now become the second multi chapter fic I have finished. Yay! I might write something similar in the future and have another go at the 'Bella is a goddess' thing, but that might be a while away. I have other things to finish first.**

**Thanks again.  
**

**Until next time,**

**~Nightlock**


End file.
